


拥有我所喜欢的手的你

by Niqkou



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 07:38:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 31,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15138326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niqkou/pseuds/Niqkou
Summary: 暗恋着木吉的日向在木吉结婚后选择了悄无声息离开，他在东京独自生活了三年，与木吉以“英雄救美”的老套方式再会了……





	1. Chapter 1

 

喜欢背入式的理由……

大概只是这个姿势不会看到进入自己身体的男人的脸罢了。

实际上，用来舒缓压力释放欲望的对象，只要拥有一双温暖的大手，是谁都无所谓。

高的人，矮的人，胖的人，瘦的人，年轻的，年老的，日向都不在乎，因为拥抱自己的人并不是他。

若是被从后面进入，腰被有力又温柔的大手握住，心里想着那张傻乎乎却无比真诚、总是不知在策划着什么的脸，想着那笨拙却无比温暖的笑容，想着自己的名字被他唤着，身体的色欲开关就自动打开了。

从心口开始发热、连指尖都滚烫起来、仿佛自己正与那个人欢爱一般的感觉令日向着迷，把日向拉进夜晚游戏的深渊。

日向幻想被他拥抱的开端是在对方跟自己聊起交女朋友的事之后。如果能被那个人温柔抚摸着，如果那个人进入的对象不是其他女人，而是自己就好了，日向曾无数次这样幻想着。可惜那个人只将友情交付给了自己，爱情中没有日向的座位，不想自取其辱的日向选择了投入其他男人的怀抱，用一夜温存来缓解无从传达感情的痛苦。

他第一次被插入的时候完全没有舒服的感觉，屁股被粗壮的男根摩擦只给日向留下火辣辣的痛感。想着这大概就是丧失处女的感觉，日向忍着泪水，拳头攥紧，咬破了嘴唇。

…………

“呐，日向，你也交女朋友了吧？上次去联谊有个短头发的，眼睛圆圆的女孩子好像很中意日向吧？我记得你也很喜欢短发的女孩子……怎么样？你和她交往顺利吗？已经做过了吗？”

因为和他念了同一所大学，有着好友特权的日向理所当然地跟他一起享受午饭时光，不过突然被问起这个问题，日向还是险些被嘴里的面包噎到了。

“咳、咳咳，做、做过什么啊？”

“就是那种事啊，交往之后会做的。你看，我不是也跟上次联谊时认识的惠子小姐交往了吗？但是啊，惠子小姐说，跟我做的时候总觉得哪里不对呢，所以我想向日向请教怎么跟女孩子做。”

显露出的表情就好像好友之间聊到性事是理所当然的，这就是日向暗恋着的男人——木吉铁平。

有着淡淡的灰粽短发、身材高大的木吉是典型的体育系男子，聊到隐私问题对他来说或许不过只是男性好友之间的秘密交流，是再正常不过的事情，可对心思并不单纯的日向来说，却是十分残酷的话题。

或许高中还未剪回短发的时候就喜欢上木吉了，但真正意识到这份感情不是错觉是从什么时候开始的呢？日向想不起来。

因为木吉帮自己重新拾起了对篮球的热爱，因为木吉帮自己从失败的痛苦中重新站了起来，因为木吉的强大拯救了那个自暴自弃的自己……这些“因为”是日向沦陷的开端，他被木吉那句“你和我一样……不，你比我还要更加喜欢篮球”击中了内心，感情也在日常的点点滴滴中慢慢累积，汇成“喜欢”，聚集成“爱”。

木吉一定是瓶慢性毒药。

日向是这样认为的。

他看起来天然又无害，却能步步侵蚀自己的情感神经，当自己意识到沦陷在木吉的温柔中时，日向已经无法回头了。

那个能跟木吉交往的幸运女孩究竟是什么样的人呢？木吉提到了他们的性爱，这让日向忍不住幻想起木吉和女孩的缠绵情景。

木吉的那双大手，一定会从她柔软的胸部轻轻抚摸到纤细的腰肢吧，被那样充满爱意地抚摸，一定会非常舒服吧。

即使并非本意，日向还是忍不住想象起那些淫乱的场景，胸腔钻心地疼痛起来。

“日向你怎么了？你脸色不好，难不成是不舒服吗？”木吉的表情紧张起来。

看吧，他就是这样，在这种时候对我这样的男人献上担心做什么啊。

真是个大笨蛋。

日向狠狠咬了口面包。

自己是因为想到了木吉和女人交缠的场景才不舒服的，但木吉这副担心的表情并不能宽慰到日向。对木吉超出友情以外的感情一定是对友情的背叛吧，一想到这点，自责感就涌上疼痛的胸腔，压得日向喘不过气。

“没、没事。倒是你，那种事可是个人隐私啊，你怎么那么容易就问出口啊？！大白痴！”日向用怒吼掩饰心虚。

“但我是跟日向说啊，这没有什么吧，我对日向是没有秘密的。”

“……”日向张了张嘴唇，被一脸认真的木吉打败，只好放弃般地垂下视线。

木吉望向自己的视线温柔至极，脸上写着完全的信任，日向无法回应这样的木吉。

就算你说对我没有秘密，我却已经对你有了秘密。

日向暗自品味苦涩的自责感，鼓起勇气抬头看了木吉一眼，快速把剩下的面包塞进嘴里，站起来向教室走去。

他无论如何都无法向木吉表明心意，因为木吉是直男，喜欢柔软可爱的女孩子，又顺利交到了女朋友。

女人能给木吉的幸福是自己给不了的，况且自己又是这样别扭的性格，更不可能向木吉坦白心意了。

理智告诉自己这一切自己都明白，但即使是清楚地懂得在这样下去只能平添痛苦，日向还是忍不住想要留在木吉身边。他想一直看着木吉有些傻气却温柔的笑脸，想看着他因喝到苦咖啡后啧舌皱眉的样子，想看着他打篮球时英勇帅气的模样，想看着他兴致勃勃拿出花牌却遭人拒绝的失落表情。

木吉的表情丰富到了让日向挪不开视线的程度，他跟木吉相处的时间越长，就越发喜欢木吉。“爱”没有因为发觉对方的缺点渐渐淡去，反而滋生疯长，难道也是因为对象是木吉吗？

木吉曾经在自己落入低谷时引导过自己一次，那么这一次，是对木吉的这份感情让自己落入了低谷，自己又该怎么办呢？

日向不断思考着这个问题，终究只是无果。

木吉和惠子交往得十分顺利，在一天木吉偶尔提起到可能会结婚之后，日向开始祈祷起这场单恋快点结束来。

赶紧结束吧，结束这场没有结果的暗恋，喜欢的男人已经有跟别的女人结婚的打算了，所以自己一点盼头都没有了。

他一边劝说着自己抽身而退，一边在痛苦的纠结中度过了三年，直到木吉跟惠子终于举行了婚礼，日向才下定决心。

木吉在婚礼上笑得十分幸福，既然他们已经修成正果，自己也应当狠下心来。于是原本还犹豫是否要在本市找工作的日向独自一人去了东京。

他换了城市，换了电话，断绝了和木吉的一切联系。

……

…………

“喂，小哥，一个人？”

拿着酒杯的手指十分修长。

日向瞟了一眼来搭讪的男人，点点头，向男人举起酒杯。

得到允许的男人立刻凑了过来。

“我可以请你喝一杯吗？”

“不胜荣幸。”日向单手托腮，轻笑着注视着男人的眼睛，决定接受这场邀约。

他知道自己和这个来搭讪的男人之间不过只是逢场作戏，但日向并不在意。既然无法得到自己喜欢的人，对象是谁又有什么关系呢。

三年来，日向的头发长了很多，发色因工作关系依旧保持原本的黑色。他高中时曾伪装成不良少年将头发留长并染成金色，不过这一次跟那次的心境完全不同了，日向是为了许愿才留长了头发。

当自己能完全放下对木吉的单恋时就去剪短吧，日向是这样决定的。

在接受了陌生男人的邀请之后，日向被男人带回了公寓，他们刚刚进入房间就立刻进入了正题。爱抚和扩张后，日向被扔到了床上，裤子早就被剥掉了，但衬衫还没有来得及脱下来，他只光着下半身趴跪在床上，屁股高高抬起，任由男人猛烈抽插。

“嗯、哈……”日向的呻吟声从枕头缝中泄露出来。

或许自己天生就是个适合被操的男人吧，像现在这样，被陌生男人粗糙的大手抚摸着身体，狠狠干着屁股，不用照顾到前面就快高潮了。

“不妙…你的里面好舒服……”

男人一边用力动着腰，一边在日向耳边吹气，日向一颤，闭上眼睛骂道。

“闭嘴，要射就快射！”

“嗯？你个性也很可爱嘛，我很喜欢你这种嘴巴不饶人的小野猫哦！”

“啰嗦！……嗯……啊哈！快点给我动！”

日向故意夹紧后面，颤抖着命令对方。可男人依旧一直念叨着“可爱”“舒服”“好棒”。这种原本应该会增加情趣的话语在日向耳中十分多余，他想要的只是身体被填满、被用力冲撞的感觉，最好能把自己对木吉的胡思乱想一起撞飞。一夜情对象在解决生理问题时的甜言蜜语对日向来说，不管是发自内心的情话，还是为了增添性质的下流话，都只会让日向感到啰嗦。

如果只是想解决生理问题，一个人做也不是不行，但用手指和按摩棒做的时候总让日向觉得少了些什么。自己想要的是被炙热的男根进入时的真实快感，还有通过不断感触其他男人的身体，让自己渐进着接受没有木吉的生活。

日向从木吉交了女朋友之后就对女人无法勃起了，他只要一碰触女人特有的身体器官，就立刻想到跟木吉交往的女人。

木吉此刻或许正和她彻夜缠绵，或许他们已经有了爱情的结晶，一想到这点，不仅是心，就连身体发出了“无法忍受”的信号。

他曾无数次想象过假如自己是女人，自己和木吉会有怎样的结局。如果自己是女人，或许就不会与木吉相遇，更不可能在同队打篮球，也就没有爱上他的可能了。倘若这样，或许自己就不会像现在这般痛苦，但代价却是失去和木吉所有的记忆和时光。

即便现在的生活经常让日向陷入自我厌恶之中，日向还是认为这比从未遇到过木吉好。对他来说，木吉是他无法抹去的、最为重要的回忆，如果强行挖去那段时光，就跟剪掉自己的感知神经一样，无论是快乐，还是痛苦，自己都再也无法感觉到了。

……

…………

“啊……哈、啊——！！”

身体积累的精液终于射了出来，日向瘫软地倒在床上，享受着高潮后的疲惫感。他今晚的欢爱对象似乎对这场性爱也十分满意，爱怜地摸了摸日向的耳垂。

“能告诉我你的名字吗？”

“没必要吧，”日向嫌恶般地打掉男人的手，撑着身体坐了起来，“我们只是睡过一次的关系，不需要知道对方的名字，只要彼此对今夜满意就好，不是吗？”

“你还真是冷淡啊，”男人苦笑道，“可能对你来说无所谓，但我可是看中你很久了，才过去搭话的。”

男人的意思是犹豫很久才来邀约的吗？然而刚才的激烈程度让日向无法将“矜持”跟他联系在一起，他不再理会继续做着自我介绍的男人，自顾自穿好衣服，礼貌地抬头冲他微笑。

“抱歉，你若想找认真交往的对象，我可不是个好人选，今晚很舒服哦，bye。”

留下这句话，日向就快步走出了男人的家门。

夜空中的月亮已经近乎满月的形状，很亮却很冷清，或许是周围没有云朵缠绕也没有星星陪伴的关系。半夜的风凉飕飕地打透了日向的外套，令他忍不住打起哆嗦来。

“好冷，好想吃肉包啊，热乎乎的肉包。”日向对着快要冻僵的手哈了哈气。

他想起学生时代的冬天，一起回家的路上，木吉总会买肉包和豆沙包来吃，有时是买铜锣烧，但每次都会分一半给自己。

“日向，一熬啊个（你要哪个）？”咬着肉包征求自己意见的木吉说话含含糊糊。他怕烫，却总是焦急地咬进嘴里，然后皱着眉头拼命适应着肉包的温度，嘴馋的样子看上去很傻，但却很可爱。

离开木吉的三年来，虽然见不到木吉，看不到他的脸，也听不到他的声音了，但木吉留下的回忆总会突然在各种时候冒出来。

像是去公共浴室洗澡的时候，木吉特别喜欢坐在老年人爱用的按摩椅上，一边跟随按摩椅震动的频率说着“啊~~~活过来了~~~”一边拉日向过来坐坐看。或是买饮料的时候，明明知道木吉怕苦，日向总是装作拿错了的样子，故意把自己爱喝的咖啡递给木吉，而木吉竟从来都不看，只要是日向递过去的饮料就会开心地接着喝，然后吐着舌头皱眉抱怨“好苦啊，日向”，每当这个时候，日向就会故作镇定地接过咖啡，自己将剩下的喝掉，类似这样制造间接接吻的手段不知用了多少次。

日向刚来东京生活的第一年，还无法习惯独自一人带着有关木吉的回忆向前走，每当回想起那些过往，日向就忍不住笑了出来，笑到心脏刺痛不已，才停下来拼命深呼吸。

并非没有要把木吉忘掉，忘得一干二净的想法，但日向清楚这是根本无法实现的荒谬奢望，如果将关于木吉的回忆当做生活的一部分，不去刻意忘记，或许经过时间的过滤，自己对木吉的感情也有淡化成友情的可能性吧。

日向缩着肩膀尽可能快步走着，尽管屁股里还残留着插入过异物的感觉。快走到家门口的时候，日向看到路灯下有醉汉正歪歪扭扭地靠在墙上，一边打着酒嗝一边没礼貌地大声嚷嚷。

“假如、假如生活欺骗了你，不要悲伤，”醉汉嘿嘿嘿地笑着，“不要——心急！忧郁的日子，嗝，日子里需要镇静！相信吧！！！快乐的日子，嗝，将会、来临……而那过去了的，就会成为亲切的回忆，回——忆！！！”

这是普希金的诗，非常有名，连并不喜欢读书的日向也曾看过。

这个醉汉是遇到了什么不顺心的事吧，日向感慨着看了他一眼，抬头朝自己的公寓迈着步子。

“不要心急…吗……”他轻轻摇了摇头，苦笑着转身走上狭窄的楼梯，他在三楼最里面的公寓门口站住，掏出钥匙打开了门，“呵，还真的是成为亲切的回忆了呢。”

日向走进小小的、暂时属于自己的公寓中，脱掉衣服，把自己关进浴室。

拧开花洒的开关，渐渐温热的水打在他冰凉的身体上，让冻僵的皮肤和肌肉暖和起来。

不是木吉推开了自己，是自己从木吉身边逃开的，只因为自己无法忍受看着木吉和其他人那样亲密。他不知道木吉在自己离开后有没有找过自己，但那已经不重要了。

就算被骂胆小鬼，日向也无所谓。

日向用手指在水蒸气覆盖住的镜子上一下一下滑动着，直到镜中的自己渐渐清晰，才盯着镜中的自己，干涩地笑了一声。

头发已经长到挡住了眼睛，这鬼样子还真不好看，日向伸手将刘海撩到脑后。

自己平时一直都注意锻炼，休息日也回去公园打篮球，所以身材依旧是结实精瘦的那种。

不过光是看脸的话，还是会认不出来了吧，就算在东京的街头跟木吉撞到，他也未必能认出留着长发的自己了吧。

日向拧紧花洒的开关，披上浴巾走出浴室。

 

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

 

日向在东京一家建材公司上班，虽然偶尔会去酒吧猎艳，他对待工作可是相当认真的。

既然是自己要来东京的，至少要让自己能在东京立足才行，日向是这样要求自己的。

想在东京生活得舒适，就得拼命工作，这一个月几乎泡在加班里的日向完全没有时间顾及生理需求，从头到脚都散发着“欲求不满”低气压，人也暴躁了许多。

这个月末刚好是周五，终于超额完成本月工作指标的日向决定去酒吧喝一杯，顺便找个合口味的男人打上一炮。

他点了一杯马提尼，在吧台前坐下，朝四周扫视一圈。目光所及处没能看到合胃口的男人，便打算喝完这杯回家休息，结果还没喝完一半就开始头晕目眩。

忍不住打了个喷嚏，日向的额头上冒出虚汗，身体不听使唤地哆嗦起来。

“糟了，不会是感冒了吧。”日向皱眉买了单，决定立刻回家躺平盖上被子捂汗。

他本想穿巷子走近路能快些，却被两个陌生男人堵在了巷子出口处。

“呦，小哥，看上去喝了不少嘛。”其中一个毛发相当浓密的男人伸手摸上日向的脸。

日向嫌恶地打开男人的手，试图找到空隙离开。

“我看他是缺男人了吧，刚从那边的‘blue’出来，还摇摇晃晃的，怕是没被喂饱吧？”另一个矮壮的男人嘻嘻笑着，用手比了一个下流的姿势，也凑上来对日向动手动脚，“呐呐，欲求不满的小哥，跟我们玩玩吧，一定会让你爽翻天的。”

“别碰我！”日向一拳朝毛发浓密男的脸上揍去，正中对方的鼻梁，就算日向现在走路都摇晃，鼻梁被打中也够对方受的。见对方果然鼻子酸到眼泪直流，日向骂了一句“活该”转身就走，却被对方一把抓住手腕，按在了脏兮兮的墙上。

“妈的臭婊子，竟然往老子鼻子上打！”男人粗暴地把日向的脸按在墙上摩擦，“看老子怎么操死你！”

他示意同伴抓住日向拼力挣扎的腿，单手解开日向的皮带。

“混蛋！呜…放开我——！！！”

日向不甘示弱地吼叫，可惜企图用腿攻击男人重要部位来防身的计划落空，只好拼命扭动身体反抗两人。

裤子被剥到一半时，日向绝望地望向巷子口，他一看到经过的人影就开始拼命大喊求救。

“救……唔！”

男人的手堵住了日向的嘴，他想都没想就狠狠咬了下去。

“啊——！”男人惨叫着松开了手，“婊子！你他妈还敢咬我？！”

男人看着手上渗血的牙印，膝盖猛力撞向日向的腹部。

“痛……！”日向痛到弓起腰，他倒吸一口气，忍着疼痛用手拉扯男人的衣领，从缝隙中望着巷子口的人影，“拜托你！求你帮帮我——！！！”

路过巷子口的人影终于停了下来。

“唔唔……”嘴被再次捂住了，他在心里祈祷着至少那个人能帮忙报警，就被男人压回到墙上。

日向听到匆匆忙忙的脚步声，知道对方决定管这摊闲事，欣喜地看向自己的“英雄”，但他看清“英雄”的长相时又立刻心慌意乱地垂下头，连牙齿都打起颤来。

……高大的身材，利落的短发，标志性的粗眉毛……为什么木吉会在这里？！

就算在这里被两个男人轮奸，日向也不愿意现在的模样被木吉看到。

“你情我愿的事情也要插一脚？你没见过打野战的啊？干嘛？难不成你也想加入？那得看这只小野猫的屁股能不能再塞一根了。”矮壮男嗤笑道。

“这位先生看起来十分困扰呢，刚才还喊了‘救命’，我不觉得你们是‘你情我愿’哦。”

木吉冷静地拒绝了“同乐”邀请，一步一步朝三人走来，日向只好放弃般地闭上了双眼。

完蛋了，自己现在的惨状一定被木吉看得一清二楚了。

在风俗街边缘的巷弄里被两个男人压在墙上，连裤子都被剥掉了，再加上这两个人渣的详细“解说”，木吉会怎么想自己呢？他一定觉得自己是个非常淫荡的男人吧。

好在自己现在是长发，又已经三年没跟木吉见过面了，木吉未必能认出自己是谁。

拜托，千万别认出我是谁。

日向默默祈祷着。

“你们放开他。”

“哈？谁要放手啊！”压着日向的男人朝木吉吐了口水，“我们好心邀请你，你不领情，还想一顶二？！”

矮壮的男人冲了过来，木吉握拳迎击，瞬间将对方打倒在地，压着日向的男人见状松开日向，刚扑过去就被木吉一脚踢中腹部，哀嚎着倒在同伴旁边。

“滚。”木吉抬抬下巴，语调凶狠道。

地上哀嚎着的男人怒骂着爬起来踉跄着跑了。

“喂，您没事吧！”木吉朝日向跑去，而不敢抬头的日向身体脱力地滑坐在地上，肩膀剧烈颤抖起来。

木吉见状立刻蹲下，担忧地拍了拍日向的肩膀。

“您还好吗？要不要去医院？”

被碰触到的日向吓坏了，他用胳膊遮着脸，小声答道：

“谢谢您救了我，我没事了，我、我可以一个人静一静吗？”

“您要一个人在这里坐着？！”木吉惊讶道。

“不好意思，请让我一个人呆一会儿吧。”

日向低头恳求着。

他已经三年没有听到过这个声音了，原本以为这三年的“夜游活动”至少让自己淡忘了一些，但当木吉再次出现在身边时，日向才意识到所有的努力都白费了。

就连为了愿望留长的头发，也没有机会剪掉了。

“您的声音好耳熟啊，好像在哪听过呢。”木吉喃喃自语，“我不能送您回家吗？”

日向摇摇头，但木吉还是自顾自地耐心劝着。

“可是我迷路了，您是东京人吧？我送您回家，然后您告诉我到这个公寓要怎么走好吗？”

“我不是东京人……等等？！”

日向刚要拒绝木吉就被那双大手一把拉起，因为裤子还没穿好，膝盖被裤子绊了一下，身体摇摇晃晃地撞进了木吉的怀里。

脸埋在木吉胸口的日向立刻红透了耳朵，慌忙推开木吉，结结巴巴地向木吉道歉。

“对……对不起。”

“日向？日向！你是日向吧？！”木吉惊喜地抓住了日向的肩膀，语气激动道，“刚才就觉得声音很像了！”

“你……您认错了！”日向垂着头拼命否认。

“绝对不会认错的！因为你是日向啊！”木吉肯定道，露出傻乎乎的笑容，“日向，我是木吉啊！就算三年没见你也不可能不认识我的！”

“我不认识您。”日向咬牙否认。

“不可能！”木吉低头注视着日向的脸，“我几乎没怎么变样，还是这张脸，日向怎么可能忘记我呢！”

但不管木吉怎么说，日向只是摇头。

“对了，他们刚才对日向做了什么？你没有受伤吧？”

“我没事。”

“果然是日向，这次你没否认呢！”

“！！！那是因为你……”

日向结舌，他没想到自己竟被木吉下了套，又急又气，甚至想用皮带把木吉捆起来扔进垃圾桶。

木吉被日向着急抓狂的表情逗笑，仿佛在安抚炸毛猫咪一般伸手轻轻抚摸着日向的头，把即将发火骂他的日向搂进怀里。

“太好了！我没想到真的见到日向了！”木吉抱着日向一连念叨好几句“太好了”。

“我……”

“日向突然就消失了，我怎么找都找不到你，后来听说你来东京了，我就赶紧过来了，太好了，能再见到你真是太好了。”

语无伦次的木吉轻轻颤抖着，如同抱着失而复得的宝贝一般紧紧抱着日向。日向只觉得现在头晕乎乎的，身体阵阵发痛，分不清这种反应是因为感冒，还是因为木吉。

他现在应该做的是立刻推开这个怀抱，但留恋着木吉怀抱的温度，日向根本做不出推开木吉的动作。直到木吉越抱越紧，被刚才那个男人踢到的腹部疼得受不了了，日向才忍不住“嘶”地倒吸一口气。

“日向？哪里痛？他们刚才果然伤害到你了！”

木吉慌忙松开日向，一脸紧张的样子很像担心主人的大型犬。

“别看啦。”日向突然害羞起来。

屁股露在外面，身体被喜欢的男人抱着，这种场景到底算浪漫还是诡异？日向一边想着一边红着脸穿好裤子，装作什么事都没有一样大步流星朝马路边走去，可是感冒病毒却让他眼前越来越晕，步伐也摇晃起来，发觉这点的木吉立刻快步跟上扶住日向的背。

“日向……”大型犬一脸委屈。

“不用你扶，我没事。”

“你这样怎么能叫没事！你的脸色超级差，果然还是……”

“我都说了我没事！”

日向打断了木吉的话，但木吉却伸手摸上日向的额头。

“好烫！这不是发烧了吗！”

“别、别碰我！”

日向退后一步，警惕地瞪着木吉，然而木吉已经拦下了一辆出租车，并快速把他塞进后座，自己跟着坐了进去。

“师傅，麻烦到这个地方。”木吉塞给司机一张纸条，转头看了日向一眼，伸手搂住日向的肩膀，“你靠着我睡一会儿，到了之后我喊你。”

“不要，让我下车！”日向挪动肩膀，伸手摸向车门，但司机已经踩下油门奔了出去。

“我不会放你下去的！”木吉抓住日向的手，将他拉回自己的怀抱。

两人开始激烈的争执，但吵来吵去也无非就是“我要下车！”“我不放你下去！”这两句而已，觉得没劲的日向终于停了下来，发现自己跟木吉的距离不足一拳，立刻推开木吉，红着脸转头望向窗外。

如果自己现在就死掉了一定都是木吉害的，日向一边想着一边伸手按住狂跳不止的心口。

“日向，你心脏也不舒服吗？”木吉不知死活地靠了过来，日向立刻没好气地回了一句“闭嘴”。

“唔……为什么你要生我的气呢？我只是担心你而已。”

大型犬一脸委屈，好在还是乖乖坐在旁边安静了下来。木吉个子太高，坐在出租车的后座上只能缩着肩膀，看起来有些滑稽。

接下来的时间，日向一直看着窗外，但他能感觉到木吉一直在看着自己，当日向快要被木吉盯到窒息的时候车终于停了下来。

“客人，就是这里了。”

上锁的车门发出解锁响声，日向立刻冲出车外，大口大口吸着新鲜空气。

“没事吧？你是晕车了吗？”木吉弯腰拍拍日向的背。

“别啰嗦，我要回家。”

“你说什么呢。”

“我说我要……喂！”

木吉强硬地把日向拽进公寓，直到将日向推进303室的玄关，关上门，木吉才松开日向的手。

“别告诉我这是你家。”日向打量着狭窄的玄关，瞪了木吉一眼。

“的确是我家，虽然是暂时租的房间。”木吉点点头，看着镜片后面惊讶的眼睛继续解释，“我本来就打算来东京找你，正好公司有出差机会，我就立刻过来了。”

“你们公司没有员工宿舍吗？”

“当然有啊，可我觉得租房子比较方便，”木吉脱掉鞋子，规规矩矩地摆放好，“员工宿舍有门禁的，我白天上班的话，只有下班才能出来找你啊。”

“啊，是吗。”日向故作冷淡地回答，没有脱鞋进屋的打算，他从玄关处就能看到房间里被堆满了纸箱。

出个差还带那么多行李？说是搬家还差不多。

日向在心里偷偷吐槽，站在玄关不动。

“日向，你要是再不进来，我就帮你脱鞋了。”

“不必麻烦，我要走了。”日向转身就走。

“你试试看？”木吉快步走过来，一把握住了日向放在门把手上的手。

“你威胁我？”日向不爽地抬起头。

“你可以这样认为。”木吉的目光直直落在日向的眼睛上。

这个人真的是木吉吗？要不是日向见识过木吉生气的样子，他一定以为自己认错人了。

“你先进来躺下吧，不是都发烧了吗。”木吉在日向愣神的时候蹲下来，帮日向脱下鞋子，又起身牵着日向的手，把傻愣愣的日向拉进房间。

“对了，”木吉松开日向的手，在其中一个纸箱里翻找起来，“体温计体温计……”

他在找到体温计后变回了温柔的木吉。

“日向，量一下体温吧。”

日向咬了咬嘴唇。

“我说了，我……”

“好了，体温计要含一分钟哦！”

木吉打断日向的话，迅速将体温计的一端塞进日向的嘴巴，拽着日向的胳膊，把他按在床上。

“我又不是小孩子！”日向抽出体温计，恼火地瞪向木吉。

“先好好含住嘛，你的额头很烫诶。”

木吉投来的恳切目光和商量般的语气让日向焦躁起来。

一会儿强硬一会儿温柔，这家伙到底在想什么啊。

日向不情愿地含住了体温计，一分钟过后，乖乖把体温计递给木吉。

“我看看……38.2度？果然发烧了！”木吉惊叫起来，“这个时间要去哪里买药呢？不行，如果出去买药，日向跑掉怎么办……”

木吉抓着头嘀咕着，颇有个性的粗眉皱在一起，看上去有些滑稽，但他认真苦恼的表情却让日向揪心不已。

为什么要特意来东京找自己呢？真是个大白痴，就算身边没有自己这个朋友，你也很容易就能交到新的朋友了。

日向偷瞄着碎碎念的木吉，心中的天平早就倾斜到为木吉妥协的一侧了。

“日向！我们去医院吧！”

木吉突然凑到日向面前，把想着心事的日向吓了一跳。

“不用了，我稍微睡一下就好，你还有多余的被子吗？我打地铺就行。”

“你睡床，”木吉拍拍床边，“我不睡，我守着日向。”

他重新握住日向的手，害被突然肢体接触到的日向浑身像通电一般颤抖了一下。

“喂，干、干嘛啦，不要总握着人家的手不放啊，大白痴！”

日向试图挣脱木吉的大手，却被握得更紧。

“我也说过了，我不会放手的，我不能没有日向！”木吉坚定的语气和眼神让日向瞠目结舌。

不能没有……我？

这是什么意思？

日向咬紧牙关。

他想狠狠责备木吉不懂自己的心情，但心脏跳动的频率已经快到让他难以呼吸，头脑愈加昏沉，浑身的细胞似乎都钻入了名为“木吉铁平”的病毒，让他只能想着木吉的事情，于是日向放弃般地闭上眼。

在这里稍微睡一下也没什么吧，就算被握着手，也是木吉非要这么做的。

“呐，日向，你能再骂我一句‘大白痴’吗？”木吉小声问道。

“哈？”日向倏地睁开眼睛，“你是白痴吗？”

“嗯。”木吉弯起眉头一脸满足的笑了，“睡吧，我就在这里。”

“......”日向的嘴角抽搐了一下，皱着眉头闭上了眼睛。

他不知道自己的脸现在红不红，可是自己现在正在发烧，就算脸红也不会被发现吧。

温暖的大手握着自己的手，让日向格外安心，他想着木吉真是个难懂的男人，很快就迷迷糊糊地睡着了。

 

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

 

日向醒来时，太阳已经升到天空正中处。他感觉到额头上冰冰凉凉的很舒服，伸手摸了一下，才知道冰凉的来源是条冷毛巾，或许是木吉为自己敷上的吧。

发现日向的动作，木吉傻笑着的脸立马凑了过去。

“日向，你醒了？睡得好吗？”毛巾被大手拽掉，木吉用额头贴上日向的额头，“好像不烧了。”

木吉的吐息轻轻打在日向的脸上，日向下意识想后退，但他还躺在床上，只好红着脸含含糊糊地回答“我没事”。

“要是哪里还不舒服就跟我说哦。”

木吉终于直起腰坐好，于是日向趁机用手肘撑着身体准备起床，这个动作扯到了受伤的腹部，害日向忍不住小声叫痛。

“哪里痛？肚子吗！”

木吉一脸紧张，猛地掀开被子拉开了日向的衣服，他在日向腹部看到明显青紫的一块，脸色突然恐怖起来。

“那两个混蛋太过分了！！！”木吉愤恨道，随即放轻语调劝着日向，“日向，我们去医院看看吧？如果伤到骨头或是内脏怎么办？！”

“干嘛这么小题大做，只是被撞了一下而已，以前打篮球的时候还不总是这痛那痛的，这不算什么啦，大白痴。”日向故作轻松地拍拍木吉的手，示意他松开自己的衣服。

“但是……”

“都说了没事了！”

“……唔，为什么……日向要遭受那种事呢？”

因为日向的语气很凶，木吉一脸委屈地眨巴着眼睛，垂下头，像是怕再多嘴会被日向讨厌一样，扁扁嘴巴把剩下的话咽入腹中。

看着这只头发都蔫了的大型犬，刚决定冷淡到底的日向改变了主意，主动聊起别的话题。

“你怎么带了这么多行李过来？不是只是出差吗？”

“出差时间是两个月。”大型犬的眼睛又重新亮了起来。

“可是这样你夫人不就独守空房了吗？”日向疑惑地看了木吉一眼，“真不懂你为什么要特意跑到东京来。”

“夫人？你是说惠子吗？我两年前就离婚了啊，现在只是个离过婚的单身汉。”木吉冲目瞪口呆的日向笑笑，“惠子是个好女人，她从来不嫌弃我的笨拙，我做错事她也不会像日向一样骂我白痴……”

“所以这么好的女人你为什么要跟她离婚？你白痴吗？！”日向立刻像木吉描述的那样骂了他一句，木吉却弯起眼睛笑了。

“和惠子在一起的时候的确很开心，可是，没有跟日向在一起时那么开心，”木吉用手指揉了揉鼻尖，“我同事说我可能是抖M，不过只有日向骂我我才不会生气，所以我可能是日向专属的抖M吧。”

木吉的视线温柔至极，被他热情注视着的日向脸又烧了起来，小声嘟囔了一句“大白痴”。

“我们结婚不到一年她就跟我提出和平分手了，我们没要孩子，也没有抚养权那些麻烦的问题。惠子去年再婚之后开始拒收我寄的赡养费，她说她现在的丈夫很黏她，很疼爱她，她不希望我再寄钱过去，我们就没再联系过了……”木吉停顿了一下，继续道，“惠子说得没错，如果突然消失的挚友让我近乎发疯，这说明对于我来说，日向比她重要，她不能接受自己不是丈夫的第一位，所以她选择了终止我们的婚姻。”

陈述着自己失败婚姻的木吉看起来很平静，但当他提到“消失的挚友”时眉头却紧紧揪在了一起，这让日向不知道现在是该安慰木吉，还是该为自己的不辞而别道歉。

惠子是认为在木吉心中，他的地位比她还高，所以才决定离婚的吗？

日向紧张起来。

“日向，你为什么要一声不吭地消失呢？是不是我做了让你讨厌的事情？”木吉的粗眉悲伤地垂着，“我绝对不要失去你……”

木吉的难过让日向也被传染了悲伤的情绪，但他想到木吉在意的只是失去了一个朋友，跟自己在意的不同，又恢复了冷静。

“为什么？”日向直视着木吉的眼睛，“为什么绝对不要失去我？”

“欸？”被日向突然发问的木吉说不出话，他不明白日向为何会问答案如此简单的问题，一时怀疑日向从未把自己当做朋友看待，心情沉重起来。

“因为你不想失去朋友？不想失去重要的伙伴？”

“当然。”木吉肯定道，日向却露出“果然只是这样”的自嘲笑容。

“木吉你真是什么都不懂啊……”

“为什么？难道不是这样吗？”木吉一脸无辜地歪着头，这让日向对自己主动展开这个话题后悔不已。

“没有为什么，至于是不是这样，我不想说。”

“为什么不想说呢？日向如果不说的话我怎么猜得到日向在想什么？”木吉激动地凑近日向，双眸中满是恳求，“我知道我很笨，实际上也把跟日向的关系搞砸了……”

木吉紧紧攥着拳头。

“以前，只要想见就能跟日向见面，跟日向一起打篮球，一起吃午饭，无论做什么都可以在一起，每天晚上都会期待明天的见面，”木吉的声音有些颤抖，“可是，日向突然就消失了，我去找了很多地方，问了很多人知不知道你的下落，可是大家都不知道你突然去了哪里，去你家打听的时候，日向的爸妈跟我说他们答应过你替你保密，无论我怎么恳求都不肯说……我一想到再也见不到日向了，就很难过，心里很痛。”

“你没必要这样，”日向接下木吉沉重的语气，“你会交到新的朋友。”

“不是的，我在意的不是这个，”似乎发觉自己的诉说没能让日向理解到他在自己心中的地位，木吉焦急起来，“为什么日向就是不明白呢！”

“你要我明白什么？”日向用鼻子哼笑一声，“我已经说了，是你不懂……”

“那你就告诉我啊！”

两人对峙着，谁都不肯服输，仿佛又恢复到了昨晚在出租车上的状态，呼吸因为激动变得粗重，日向看着木吉眼睛中闪烁的执着目光，垂头叹了口气。

他并非不懂木吉想要将“你对我很重要”的心情传达给自己，可那并不是自己想要的东西，如果自己能以朋友的身份陪伴在木吉身边，他也不会认怂地单方面开溜了。

“日向，我不能没有你。”木吉继续表白着自己的心意。

如果这句话是对女人说的，或许对方会立刻意识到这是在向她求爱，可自己是男人，所以木吉在说这句话的时候并非有逾越之意。

自己已经隐瞒了那么多年对木吉的真实心意，事到如今再向木吉摊牌，日向实在难以启齿，何况自己的出走似乎还影响到了木吉的婚姻。

如果他在木吉婚后依旧演着木吉好友的角色，惠子或许不会想要终止跟木吉的婚姻吧。

“我真的得回去了。”被自责感压到喘不过气的日向站了起来。

“不行！我们还没有谈完，你别走！”

木吉慌张地站起来拉住了日向的手腕，当日向回头看他的时候，他却又像做错事的孩子一般不知所措地低下了头。

“对不起，我很笨吧，但是日向你不要讨厌我，如果你今天实在有事，我们可以明天再聊，可是你至少把电话号码留给我吧？”

木吉的声音很轻，这个前一分钟还会冲动拉住日向不让他离开的男人，下一分钟却又因为不想惹日向生气而变得小心翼翼起来。这样的木吉看上去很可怜，却又很可爱，日向恨这个在面对木吉时太容易心软的自己。

木吉现在是单身，又专门跑到东京来找他，所以没有比现在更好的告白机会了。可是木吉想要的只是挽回友情，一旦向他坦白全部，木吉也未必接受。

而且……惠子……

这真是史上最糟糕的再会了，暗恋着的男人跑到东京找他，先是“英雄救美”，又是抓着他的手不放，现在还告诉他离婚是因为前妻觉得他是木吉的第一位？

日向陷入混乱，心想不然随便编个来东京的理由打发木吉，然后就此别过吧。他偷瞄了木吉一眼，发现木吉正如同流浪犬盯着肉干一样盯着自己，默默吞了吞口水。

又斟酌了半天，日向终于决定将真相说出来，就算会丢了面子，会被木吉骂恶心。谁叫他之前什么都不说就玩消失，又间接影响到木吉的婚姻。

“木吉，你先放开手，”日向放慢语调，“我会把前因后果原原本本告诉你的。”

“真的？”木吉半信半疑地松开了手。

“我背叛了你。”

日向刚一开口就被木吉打断了。

“怎么可能！日向又没做什么对不起我的事情！”

“你听我说！木吉，”日向安抚着激动的木吉，攥紧拳头，强迫自己继续坦白，“是我背叛了你，其实我早就无法把你当做朋友看待了，我，一直以来，都喜欢着你……”

坦白心事的过程让日向回忆起心酸的过往，就算他已经做好了被木吉唾弃的准备，还是胆怯到不敢看木吉的眼睛，日向只能垂着头，用力咬着嘴唇。

“这些年，我很想忘记你，所以我试着跟很多男人上床，可我依旧忘不掉你……”

他语无伦次地加快语速，却还是没能说下去，泪水在眼眶中打转，日向紧紧抿着嘴唇，发着抖，手攥着膝盖上的布料，仿佛在等待判决的死刑犯。

“喜欢…？日向说……喜欢我？”木吉注视着拼命缩成一团的日向，喃喃自语重复了好几遍，突然释怀地笑了，“要是这样的话，日向根本没必要再离开我了啊！因为我也喜欢日向！”

“什……？！”日向猛地抬头，他意识到木吉可能是误会了，连忙摆手解释，“不是！我对你的不是那种……反正我们的喜欢不一样！！！”

面前的木吉一副“为什么不一样”的无辜表情，这让日向焦躁起来，猛地推开木吉冲出门去。

可恶，全力告白已经耗尽了他所有的力气，但木吉还是没能明白，日向只想赶紧离开这个气氛尴尬的地方。

再来一次逃跑就跟上次的不辞而别没什么两样了，不管了，反正自己本质上就是一个儒弱的家伙，日向咬着牙，拼命奔跑着。

他没有想到自己连跟很多男人上过床的事情都招了出来，总骂木吉是白痴的自己其实才是最大的白痴吧。

日向的脸颊烧得通红，他放不下对木吉的爱意，也放不下木吉离婚的原因，羞耻感和自责感让日向开始绝望地祈祷起赶紧被车撞到失忆。

“日向——！！！”

“！！！”

这个大笨蛋竟然追过来了？日向喘着气加快速度朝车站方向冲刺。

如果能坐上电车木吉就追不到他了吧？毕竟他没有留下电话，这样分开之后木吉即便留在东京也未必能找到他。日向咬紧牙关以百米冲刺的速度继续狂奔，连自己是光脚跑出来的都没发觉。

其实他现在依旧处于感冒的虚弱状态，剧烈运动几乎透支了他的体力，可日向不敢停下来。他一口气跑到车站门口，正为甩掉木吉放松一瞬的时候，突然踩到了坚硬的东西，从脚心传来的刺痛让日向摇摇晃晃地停了下来。

“哈……”日向低下头，这才发觉自己没穿鞋子，猜测着大概是脚心扎到碎石头，日向抬起脚，准备先把碎石头拔掉，却身体一歪，脱力地跌坐在地上。

他大口大口喘着气，还没处理到伤口的时候就被一双大手抓住了肩膀。

“日向——！！！”木吉单膝跪地，也重重喘着气，“我、我抓到你了！”

大手从日向的肩膀垂下，焦急又小心地捧起日向受伤的脚，日向被吓了一跳，但木吉已经把尖锐的石头片拔掉了，并伸出舌头舔上伤口。

“木、木吉？！你快放开！很脏！很脏的啊！大白痴——！！！”

他的脚掌控在木吉手中，只好拼命用手推开木吉的头，可是这种挣扎对力气大的木吉来说一点意义都没有，倒是被木吉的舌头清理伤口止血时的日向竟然因脚掌被舔弄而有了感觉。

“停下……拜托了……”他咬着下唇忍耐，生怕自己发出奇怪的声音。

木吉终于停了下来。

“好像不流血了，”木吉仔细查看日向的伤口，确认上面没有土和碎渣之后，从口袋里掏出手帕，小心翼翼地为日向包扎。

“昨天没有换衣服真是太好了”，木吉一脸庆幸，“我只放了一条手帕在这件衣服的口袋里。”

日向害羞地小声嘟囔一句“大白痴”，木吉就凑近他的脸，认真注视着日向的眼睛。

“日向，我们现在不是两情相悦吗？你为什么还要跑？”木吉一脸不解地摇摇头，“而且你不能光着脚在街上跑哦，你看，脚都弄伤了。”

木吉心痛地皱着粗眉，粗糙的指腹摩挲着日向的脚背，抬起头，像跟主人讨食的大型犬一样望着日向，委屈巴巴。

“你的喜欢跟我的不一样。”日向咬牙解释。

“为什么？喜欢就是喜欢，有什么不一样？”

木吉理所当然的无辜表情让日向恼火到忍不住大吼。

“当然不一样！我真是跟你说不清楚……可恶，我要回去了！你不许再跟着我！”

“那你、那你就告诉我哪里不一样嘛。”木吉紧张兮兮地抓着日向的脚，不让他离开。

“呵，哪里不一样？！”日向干脆伸手狠狠扯过木吉的衣领，自暴自弃道，“你能吻我吗？能跟我上床吗？这些问题你根本没考虑过吧！”

日向一鼓作气吐出藏在心里深处的、让他感觉到自己十分污秽的心思，可当他真的看到木吉怔住的脸，心口比设想的还要痛。

好了，这一次这个大白痴一定清醒了，他们终于可以真正结束了。

日向自虐地想着，趁木吉还愣着的时候推开了他，撑着身体颤颤巍巍地站了起来。

“我走了，我们不会再见了……对了，那个……你和惠子小姐的事情，我很抱歉。”

日向在道歉之后拖着受伤的脚朝售票处走去，他现在只想快点到家，不管回家大哭一场，还是喝上一夜，他总算给自己和木吉之间亲手画上了句号。

至于无辜的惠子，日向对她抱有很深的罪恶感，他没想到自己竟然成为破坏好友婚姻的元凶，就算是间接原因，就算木吉说惠子找到了真正的幸福，日向还是觉得自己亏欠过惠子。

“跟日向接吻……上床，原来是这样啊。”

还处在决绝心境中的日向被身后的声音再次打乱心绪，然后被身后伸过来的大手捞进怀中，那双大手的主人侧头吻住了日向惊讶的嘴唇。

“——！！！”

为什么木吉在吻他？

日向睁大眼睛瞪着刚刚亲过自己的男人。

“那个，因为日向也是男人，我之前才没想过和日向也可以做这种事，但日向说出来我就明白了，”木吉害羞又惊喜地笑笑，“我喜欢日向，日向也喜欢我，我想跟日向亲吻，想跟日向做爱……”

“你、你知道自己在说些什么吗？！”日向结结巴巴地问他。

“我知道啊！”木吉严肃起来，“唯独不想失去的家伙只有你，所以我对日向的感觉，其实应该叫‘爱’吧？”

“别问我！！！”

被突然告白的日向浑身都红成了煮熟的螃蟹，他慌乱地甩开木吉的手，但木吉却更加黏腻地缠了过来。

刚才的亲吻已经让日向陷入混乱，木吉却又抛出一套“爱”的发言，不知所措的日向只好看向一旁，躲开木吉甜蜜的视线。

 

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

 

发现路上的行人果然都以各种各样的眼神望向这里，还时不时窃窃私语，日向立刻垂下头，羞得想要找个地缝钻进去。

“日向，别看别的地方，好好看着我嘛，我爱你哦，日向。”

木吉的笑容灿烂到日向只能挫败地眨了眨眼睛。

最让他郁闷的就是木吉这家伙总是把他认为相当困难的事情看得特别简单。

“可恶……”日向揉乱了自己的头发，“所以我才讨厌你啊！”

“日向真是一点都不坦率呢。”

看到木吉笑到露出了洁白的两排牙齿，日向恼羞成怒，一拳打了过去。

“闭嘴！”

“好啦好啦，别生气了。”木吉接住日向的拳头，握在手里，另一只手轻柔地拨弄开日向的前发。

“你、你想干嘛？”发觉木吉越来越贴近自己，日向警惕地瞪着木吉，活像被调戏了的娇羞小姐。

“咦？你说干嘛？我想亲亲你，不行吗？”木吉一脸无辜。

“你给我闪开啦！”

“为什么？日向在害羞吗？”

“才没有！！！但这里人很多吧！”日向急红了眼，但手被木吉紧紧攥住了又挣不开，只好羞愤地狠狠瞪他，“你这家伙是日本人吧是日本人吧是日本人吧！怎么可以在外面这么……”

“那就跟我回家吧，日向。”

木吉注视着日向又羞又怒的眼睛，深情地吻了吻他的指尖。而被他这样做了的日向终于连气都生不起来了，他重重叹了口气，一脸放弃地看了木吉一眼。

“……你是说真的吗？”

“当然。”

“但是……惠子小姐她……”

“惠子？惠子怎么了吗？”

“因为……”日向喉结滚动了一下。

“呃，难不成日向是在为我们离婚自责吗？”木吉皱起粗眉。

“可本来就是这样啊，并不是我意识过剩吧？要是我能安分守己只当你的朋友，你们也不会离婚了吧？”

他这么说了之后，木吉严肃起来。

“不是这样的哦，日向。”木吉直视着日向的眼睛，“那是我和惠子之间的问题，日向你没做错什么，何况你就是因为伪装成朋友太痛苦才会逃走的吧？”

见日向愣了一下但并不开口回答自己，木吉苦笑着继续说道：

“不过我还真是迟钝，最爱的人一直就在身边，我竟然还交了女朋友，伤害了你，也辜负了惠子的爱……她觉得我们付出的感情一直都不对等，从刚开始交往的时候就是这样了，日向你还记得吗？我曾跟你说过，惠子觉得跟我上床感觉不太对……”

木吉摩挲着日向的指尖。

“结果这个问题一直拖到你离开后，我们两人才得出答案，”木吉凝重起来，“日向，我们好不容易再会了，现在你还要因为我和惠子离婚了埋怨自己，推开我吗？你不能再给我们一次机会吗？”

日向被木吉真诚又沉痛的眼神震得说不出话，愣了半天后终于轻声吐出一句“只是想回去拿鞋子和钱包而已”。他垂头盯着地面，脸却已经红到耳根，听到木吉赞叹“你好可爱啊日向”后，他刚要否认就看到了对方笑开了的双眼，只好不知所措地再次移开视线。

握着拳头的手改为牵手，日向没有拒绝木吉，他们刚往前迈了一步之后，木吉突然想起日向还赤着的受伤的脚。

“日向，来，我背你。”木吉向前一步，背对着日向单膝跪地。

“不、不用了，我自己又不是不能走。”木吉听到日向扭扭捏捏的语气，无奈地转过身。由于天气很冷，日向的脚已经冻得通红，木吉因没顾全到日向的脚自责起来，他脱下鞋和袜子，捧起日向的脚，把袜子套了上去。

“虽然昨天光顾着守着日向没有洗袜子，但也好过让脚这样冻着。”木吉小心翼翼地观察日向的反应，生怕他嫌弃自己的袜子不肯穿，见对方没有表现出厌恶，木吉立刻蹬上鞋子快速横抱起日向。

“喂！木吉？！放我下去木吉！”木吉的举动经常会令日向猝不及防，这次也一样，当他被公主抱抱起来之后，日向才反应过来开始挣扎。

“别乱动啊日向！要是摔着你了怎么办！”木吉一边安慰日向，一边慌忙收紧抱着对方的手。

“你这个人在想什么啊！大白痴！！！”日向不情愿地轻轻环住木吉的脖子。

“因为你不肯让我背着，就算脚没受伤我也不可能让你光着脚回去啊。”木吉从容不迫地解释。

日向知道木吉只要倔强起来自己是根本拗不过他的，只好乖乖由木吉抱着。他们的这个姿势果不其然收获了更多的目光，甚至有一些年轻女孩直接掏出手机拍起照来，羞耻到浑身都红了的日向只好把脸埋在木吉的胸膛上，但贴得过近让他把木吉飞快又有力的心跳听得一清二楚，这令日向十分为难。

日向偷瞄了木吉一眼，见木吉丝毫不受周围视线的干扰，一副抱着战利品的笑吟吟的模样，心情才安稳不少。

经过药店的时候，木吉抱着日向走了进去，他将鞋子脱掉，把日向放在药店门口的椅子上，并把鞋子脱下来让日向踩着，向店员买了纱布、消毒药水、治疗跌打损伤的药膏和感冒药，回到日向身边。

看到日向穿着自己的袜子踩着自己的鞋子的情景，木吉忍不住笑了起来。

木吉的手脚都比日向的大很多，那双比木吉小了大约两三圈的脚踩在大大的鞋子里，脚后跟处还有一些空隙，让木吉暗叹了好几句“可爱”。

“笑什么？”日向疑惑地瞪了木吉一眼。

“不是，那个，我只是觉得日向好可爱。”木吉揉了揉笑出泪的眼角。

“什么可爱？我是男人！大白痴！再说，这到底有什么可笑的啊！”原本就被木吉弄得一头雾水，日向如同一只炸毛猫咪般冲木吉龇牙咧嘴。

“好啦，别生气啦日向，我们走吧。”木吉抱起他心爱的炸毛猫咪，穿上鞋子，一边给猫咪顺毛一边继续朝公寓走去。

当两人终于回到公寓后，木吉帮日向仔细包扎了脚上的伤口，又给腹部的青紫处上了药。因为怕弄痛日向，笨手笨脚的木吉流了很多汗，当他把感冒药塞进日向嘴里之后才松了口气。

而坐在床上享受被木吉照顾待遇的日向也好不哪去，他紧张到不知道该说什么才好，结果先开口的是咕噜咕噜叫起来的肚子。

两人面面相觑，木吉先笑了出来。

“日向，你想吃什么？”

“我不饿。”要面子的日向脸红着逞强。

“是我饿了，”木吉笑着接下了日向的话，他们折腾到现在已经下午四点多了，又一直没吃东西，就算日向的肚子不叫，木吉也准备买些晚饭了，“日向的脚不方便，我去买点吃的回来吧。”

他刚站起来就一脸凝重地坐了回来。

“日向，你有外卖的电话吗？”

“我怎么可能有，外卖的传单一般都是放在家里的玄关处吧。”日向只觉得现在的木吉有些莫名其妙。

“也是，我去问问管理员有没有外卖的传单好了，”木吉从裤兜里掏出手机，“日向，你先把手机号码留给我吧。”

“这么着急做什么？”日向一头雾水，但他很快就被木吉坚定的眼神打败了，叹息着从木吉手中接过手机，把自己的邮箱号和电话存好，才还给木吉。

“可是只有我存了号码，日向还不知道我的号码吧？”

“你发个短信过来不就行了？”

“对哦！”木吉欣喜地笑着，笨手笨脚地给日向发了短信，又打了个电话过去，亲自确认日向把自己的号码存为“大白痴”，才一脸幸福地吻了吻屏幕。

木吉像对待珍宝般反复读了好几遍日向的邮箱和号码，这个细节让日向的心口又甜又暖。

“太好了，这样就可以给日向打电话发短信了。”木吉一边说一边从纸箱里翻出一个黑皮本子，拿出笔，对照着手机上的号码抄写起来。

“还用再抄一遍吗？”日向凑近看木吉一笔一画抄写着。

“当然，万一手机弄丢了怎么办，我记性不好，要常看看才能背下来。”

“你这也太小题大做了吧。”日向唏嘘道。

“才不会呢！”木吉终于抄好了号码，把本子放好，握住日向的手，粗眉又担忧地皱了起来，“我买些吃的就回来，日向你不会逃走吧？”

“谁会逃啊！不要小看我啊！再说，你都说了……喜欢我……”日向红着脸小声反驳，“总之，我怎么可能还跑得掉啊！”

“日向！”

木吉的眼睛瞬间亮了起来，这只得到主人肯定的大型犬立刻扑过去紧紧抱住了主人。

肢体亲密接触让日向的心跳愈加疯狂，在他怀疑自己的心口要炸开的时候，木吉伸手捏住了他的下巴，两人的嘴唇随即重叠在一起。

木吉炙热的舌头撬开日向的唇瓣探了进去，虽说日向也曾幻想过跟木吉接吻的情景，但从未想到今生能有实战机会，他感到浑身的力气都被木吉抽空了，就连周围的空气都要被木吉吻的热度吸干了一般。在他陷入窒息的快感中时，木吉还会温柔地抚摸他的头发，这令日向舒服到浑身都颤抖起来。

一个热吻唤醒了两人身体深处的欲求，木吉急不可耐地将日向压倒在床上，唇从日向的下巴磨蹭下去，吮吸起日向绷紧的颈项。

“嗯……哈。”

日向颤抖着漏出喘息，木吉的动作立刻停止了。

木吉一脸不安地撑起身体，垂下视线看着日向。日向对木吉突然熄火感到奇怪，但木吉却一副犯错怕被责备的表情，让日向不知道该怎样开口坦白想要继续。两人僵持着对视了一会儿，终于是木吉先开口道起歉来。

“我太不像话了，明明是今天才表白的，想按照步骤慢慢来的，但刚才闻到日向的味道就完全没有思考的余地了，只想着想多碰碰日向……”木吉皱着粗眉自责道，“啊——！”

他突然大叫一声把日向吓了一跳，在日向瞪大眼睛问他“怎么了”的时候，木吉手忙脚乱地闻着胳膊、腋下和衣服来。

“我、我那个……昨天刚刚来这里，昨晚也没有洗澡，我是不是很臭？”

木吉紧张的地方却令日向放下心来。

“大白痴……”日向轻声骂了一句，但他语调中没有任何责备的意思，他看向木吉，并握住拳头在木吉的右肩处轻轻捶了一下，“以前一起打篮球的时候，大家不都是一身汗，谁也没嫌谁臭吧。”

木吉听闻后裂开嘴高兴地笑了，他在日向唇上轻轻吻了一下，用大手温柔摩挲着日向的脸颊。

“等我一下，我马上就回来。”

留下这句话木吉终于依依不舍地离开了，只过了二十分钟就提着两盒便当回来了，他有些不好意思地挠挠头，解释着管理员也没有外卖的传单，就买了便利商店的便当。

“便当也很好。”日向宽慰道。

于是木吉将便当放在茶几上，两人坐在茶几旁边吃了起来，木吉把自己那份便当里的牛肉挑出一半给了日向，用病人要多吃一点的理由盯着日向吃掉，才喜滋滋地埋头大口吃掉了剩下的便当。

“之后我们一起去吃大餐吧！”木吉提议。

见日向点了头，木吉的嘴裂得更开了，他凑过去从后面环住日向，把下巴枕在日向的头上。

“第一次见到日向的时候，日向也是长发呢，那时还是金发呢，”木吉侧头注视着日向，“明明不适合扮成不良少年，还染了金发，那样的日向非常可爱。”

“啊啊，反正我不适合金发。”

日向闹别扭地回道，木吉连忙笨拙地哄他，两人一人一句闲聊着，直到晚上九点多，日向提出要回去，木吉才急了，抱住日向不肯松手。

“只有一张床，睡不下的。”日向小声解释。

“我睡地上。”木吉坚持。

“你昨晚刚来东京，折腾了一天，晚上还没能好好休息。”日向拍拍木吉的大手，他很少用这么柔和的语气跟木吉讲话，可木吉还是一脸不甘地想着借口。

“但是、但是末班车应该已经没了。”

“现在这个时间还有车，就算没了我也可以坐出租车。”

“但是你的脚受伤了！”

“所以我直接叫出租车回去。”

不管木吉抛出什么理由都被日向反驳回去，他焦急起来，大手紧紧攥着日向的胳膊。

“日向就那么想回去吗？我不想让你回去。”

木吉弃犬一般的表情让日向终于狠不下心，他犹豫地看了木吉一眼，还是选择了点头。

他借用了木吉的浴室，虽然木吉要跟过去帮他擦背，但日向只让木吉扶自己到浴室门口就把他赶了出去。

如果两人一起洗澡，就算摘掉眼镜也能看得到木吉的裸体，日向可没有把握自己能像没事人一样顺利把澡洗完。

他快速洗了头发，又冲洗了身体，就裹着浴巾单脚蹦出浴室。

“咦？日向你已经洗完了……啊……”木吉的视线在日向的胸膛上停下。

“嗯，脚受伤不太方便。”日向低头轻声咳嗽了一声。

“所以我，那个，刚才说要帮你擦背……”木吉结结巴巴地说着，扶住了日向的手臂。

这个刚刚出浴只用浴巾裹住了重要部位的日向，木吉在学生时代看过很多次，他暗自为自己的迟钝后悔，不然他不可能直到今天才意识到日向的性感之处。

木吉偷偷瞄着日向略显疲惫的脸，喉结一动，吞了口口水。

“呃，我给你找我的睡衣。”木吉在把日向扶到床上之后就慌慌张张地在纸箱里翻找起来，最终找到了一套上面印着小熊图案的睡衣递了过去。

日向眨眨眼，对于木吉买了如此可爱的睡衣感到惊奇，但他什么都没说就接了过去。

“那么，我去洗澡了。”木吉丢下这句话就飞奔进浴室。

他拧开花洒的开关，用力深呼吸了几次，才勉强让自己平静下来。

木吉认为自己的确更喜欢日向短发的样子，但现在留着长发的日向也非常漂亮。跟日向接吻的时候，日向的喉咙里会泄出可爱的“嗯嗯”声，稍微想象了一下继续做下去的场景，木吉的下面就起了反应。

自己是想要好好珍惜日向的，跟日向一夜情过的男人不一样，木吉希望好不容易重新追回的日向能感觉到自己的认真。

用大手伺候着相当诚实的性器，木吉想着日向撸了一发，就赶紧冲洗干净走了出来。

刚出浴室就觉得房间里有些凉，木吉突然想到日向上午才退烧，为自己不够细心自责起来，他立刻找来空调的遥控器，调高了温度。

此时日向正盘腿坐在床上用毛巾对付他半湿的头发。

“日向，把毛巾给我吧，我帮你擦。”木吉走到日向身边坐了下来。

“嗯？啊，不用那么麻烦，我自己擦擦就好。”

“让我帮你擦吧。”木吉坚持着直接拽过毛巾，仔细擦着日向的长发。

“日向。”

“嗯？”

“我喜欢你。”

“……哦。”

木吉看看日向发红的耳朵，微笑起来，手上的力度也更加轻柔。

他帮日向擦干了头发，日向就小声催促木吉该睡觉了，于是木吉赶紧起身准备找条毯子打地铺，谁知日向竟拉住了他的胳膊。

“我是说，一起睡。”

木吉惊喜地回头看他，见日向脸红着看向旁边，傻笑着亲了亲日向的头发。

“好。”

然后是日向先躺了下来，木吉凑过去紧紧抱住了日向。

“喂，你干嘛？”

拥挤的被窝里躺了两个刚刚确认恋爱关系的男人，还用这么亲密的姿势，日向感觉自己的头已经涨成了两个大。可木吉却心情很好，他抚摸着日向的头发，一本正经地说“因为这样才不会掉下去”。

两人都能闻到双方的身体现在有着相同的香味，蠢蠢欲动却只能压抑着情欲。日向顾虑着自己太主动会被木吉讨厌，而木吉顾虑着太早出手会让日向觉得自己太轻浮，于是他们什么都没做，相拥着躺了一晚，第二天顶着四个黑眼圈起了床。

“我真的要回去了。”

“为什么？你的脚受伤了，可以请假在我这里养伤。”

“我还有方案要做。”

“不能拿到我这里做吗？”

“不行，”日向扶住额头，“木吉你认为，我跟你窝在一起能安心工作吗？”

“咦？”

木吉紧张起来，但日向继续的竟然是让他惊喜万分的发言。

“我跟你在一起的时候，注意力都在你身上，怎么可能好好工作啊！”

于是心里像蜜一样甜的木吉喜滋滋地把他心爱的男友背回了家。

“你要进来坐一会儿吗？”被木吉放下来搀扶着的日向一边开门一边问。

“不，我得回去了，”木吉苦笑着摇摇头，“如果我进去了一定就不想离开了。”

木吉把一包药放在玄关的桌子上，仔细叮嘱日向脚伤好之前都要在家里上班，才依依不舍地离开。

 

在门砰的一声关上之后，被留下的日向突然觉得力气被全部抽空，木吉离开了，但寂寞却留了下来，仿佛快把自己撕裂一般侵蚀着身心。

被木吉吻过的感觉还残留在唇上，似乎过了多久都不会消失一样，日向着了魔般地不停摸着嘴唇。

跟木吉的再会，向木吉坦白，被木吉告白，像情侣一样接吻，相拥着入眠……虽然几乎没睡着，这些或许只是梦一场吧，现在这里只剩下日向一个人了，梦该醒了。

日向正陷入悲观的情绪中，手机突然响了起来，想着该不会是上司发短信催自己加班做方案吧，日向却在手机屏幕上看到了占据了自己全部思绪的男人。

他不可置信地摘下眼镜，用力用手揉揉眼睛，又重新戴好眼镜。

「晚上可以一起吃饭吗？你行动不便，我想带晚饭去日向家里。」

日向反复把邮件读了几遍，才小心翼翼地回复了“好”。

木吉发来了短信，这就说明这一切并不是梦吧，日向侧身靠在玄关的柜子上，闭上眼睛，耳膜被自己的心跳声震得发痛。

「太好了！我下班之后就过来！」

两分钟后回传回来的短信让日向仿佛仅仅隔着屏幕就看到了木吉的笑脸，纠结了半天才回复了一句“晚上见”。

「好期待晚上啊！」

日向拿着手机的手颤抖起来。

他只是看到木吉说了“期待”，就高兴到想要原地大跳，就在自己欣喜到快要忘乎得以的时候，上司真的发来了催他抓紧做方案的短信，于是日向只好小心翼翼地存好了木吉的每一条短信，扶着墙一下一下蹦着回卧室准备工作。

 

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

 

再会之后的一个月之内，木吉几乎都跟日向腻在一起。如同最普通的恋人一样，他们一起吃饭，聊工作上的烦心事，租DVD带回家看……或许是在日向家，有时会去木吉家。

日向的脚伤并不重，很快就愈合了，他痊愈后木吉开始约日向出门约会，即使是东京塔一日游，只要是跟木吉在一起，日向都乐在其中。

木吉经常用那双大手抚摸日向的头发，会温柔地在他发梢上落下亲吻，会用大手搂着日向的腰，与他激烈拥吻。

但除此以外，木吉没有进一步的动作。

在重逢后的第二天，木吉曾说过闻到日向的味道就忍不住想要更多地触碰日向，现在却一直按兵不动，甚至没有那方面的心思，这让日向躁动不安，他不知道是否应该由自己主动，向木吉坦白想要更进一步的意愿。

两人同是男人，日向的身体构造自然跟木吉的没有两样，而且木吉原本就不是同性恋，就算他说过想跟日向上床，没真正被他拥抱日向还是无法完全相信对方。

在跟木吉交往了之后，日向就再也没去风俗街喝酒过，自然更不会找其他男人当安慰自己的对象。可他喜欢的男人明明就在身边，欲求却依旧得不到回应，日向不由得为自己感到悲哀。

“能跟日向接吻真的好幸福。”

这句话日向不止一次从一脸幸福的木吉口中听到，虽然他很高兴，但有这句赌在中间，性格别扭的日向根本无法开口要求木吉继续。

“可恶……！只有我欲求不满吗？！”日向倒在床上，生无可恋地望着天花板不停叹气。

和木吉在一起的时间十分快乐，他们的圣诞节和新年都是在一起度过的，腻在一起时仿佛连买回来的外卖都如大餐般美味，让日向品尝到从未体会过的幸福，他甚至怀疑自己已经站在了幸福的顶点，稍加不注意就会跌落下来。

在日向曾经以为自己只能孤老终生的时候，反倒能足够坚强地独自承担所有，可当木吉对他说了喜欢之后，日向却开始变得害怕失去，他想要木吉的全部，想要永远的保证。

日向知道这样的自己太不懂得知足，可他无法停止贪得无厌的想法。

春日的某个周日，木吉没有腻在日向家，也没有约他出门，没有加班任务的日向空虚到只能闷闷打扫房间。他打扫浴室时发觉洗发水快用光了，决定去百货公司添置些生活用品。

走出门外就感觉到了春日特有的温暖，日向抬头望向天空，眯起双眼，伸了个大大的懒腰。

这么好的天气应当去公园打篮球的，可惜木吉今天有事，日向不由得惋惜起来。

他一边朝百货公司走着，一边掏出手机，在键盘上敲敲打打。

「你在忙吗？晚上能抽空见个面吗？」

走到百货公司门口时，木吉回复了短信。

「抱歉，今晚不行，我也很想见日向，但实在抽不出时间，等我忙完这一阵一定会补偿日向的。」

日向仿佛在短信上看到了双手合十拼命向自己道歉的木吉，他扁扁嘴，心想着木吉忙到不可开交的模样，叹了口气，把手机放回休闲裤的口袋。

谁还没有忙碌的时候呢，何况木吉来东京还有工作要做，日向决定做一个体贴男友，迈开步子走进百货公司的自动门。

走到滚梯附近，一个熟悉的高大身影让日向开始怀疑自己的近视度数又增加了，但身高快到两米的男人在日本实数少见，就算日向不想承认，对方的确就是木吉。

刚才在短信中说自己抽不出时间的男朋友正跟一个年轻女孩走在一起，两人亲密地笑着聊天，不知在谈什么内容。

明明什么都没做错的日向慌乱地跑到广告板后躲了起来，然后在木吉乘上滚梯之后混在人群中，跟两人保持着大约五米的距离，偷偷跟踪了两人。

木吉和女孩在四楼的饰品专柜驻足，说说笑笑地挑选着饰品，日向庆幸自己今天穿着帽衫，他戴上帽子侧身站在服装模特后面，注意木吉和女孩的动作。

木吉拿起了一枚戒指，似乎在征询女孩的意见……

日向怔在原地。

心口仿佛被眼前的场景撕裂开了，碎成一片一片，却无法拼接，那份无从缓解的不安趁机钻了出来，侵蚀着日向的血液，滋生蔓延到全身。

日向甚至不记得当天是怎么挪动脚步回到家的。

他只记得他拼了命地在心底为木吉开脱。

比如说，那个女孩只是木吉的同事，两人挑选的是送给客户的礼物。

或者，那个女孩就是木吉的客户。

木吉对自己的感情无比认真，他不该对木吉产生一丝一毫的怀疑，但日向这边拼命劝说自己的同时，木吉却几乎一个礼拜没有主动联络过他。

这不正常。

非常不正常。

明明木吉来到东京之后就像橡皮糖一样黏在自己身边，却在跟其他女孩一起买了戒指后几乎断了联系。日向后来又发了几次短信约木吉出来见面，都被木吉以“还不行”的答案拒绝了。

他实在憋得难受，在下一个周五下班后跑到木吉的公寓门口守株待兔。

或许这种行为是跟踪狂才会做的，但日向无法控制自己想要立刻见到木吉的心情。从他喜欢上木吉到现在为止已经有十年时间了，但与木吉成为恋人才只有一个多月的时间，日向想象不到再次失去木吉自己会变成什么样子。

等待的时间十分难熬，所以日向在自动贩售机处买了两盒香烟，坐在木吉的公寓门口吸了起来。其实他刚来东京的时候就开始吸烟了，不过烟瘾不重，和木吉交往之后决定戒掉，原因是木吉讨厌苦味。

日向还记得从认识木吉的时候他就讨厌苦的东西，比如黑咖啡、苦瓜什么的。

所以第一次跟木吉接吻的时候日向十分庆幸自己没有吸烟，如果口腔里有香烟的味道，木吉一定会觉得难受吧。

然后，在意木吉任何感受的日向立刻戒了烟……不过现在这种情况下他实在忍耐不住，即使原来就没有烟瘾，此刻不做些什么他就镇定不下来。

当第二盒香烟吸光之后，日向买了第三盒，在吸到第二支的时候，木吉终于回来了。

“日向？”看到一脸颓废坐在台阶上吸烟的日向，木吉十分惊讶。

“啊，你回来了？”日向用手指夹着烟，慢悠悠地站了起来。

“原来日向会吸烟啊，”木吉低头凝视着日向，“不过以前从没看到日向吸烟，最近也没有。”

“是啊，因为你讨厌苦味吧？”日向吐出烟雾，目光飘到木吉的脸上，又转向漆黑的夜空，将香烟重新用唇衔住。

因为叼着香烟，嘴唇露出狭窄的缝隙，香烟前端的火星映在日向的薄唇上，给日向增添了妩媚的感觉。

木吉从日向的唇边取下香烟，夹在指间，吻了日向。

他品尝着满是烟味的日向，直到手中的香烟燃烧殆尽，才松开对方，将烟头扔进垃圾桶里。

“好苦。”木吉笑着摸了摸嘴唇。

“是吧？我就知道你不喜欢。”

日向轻描淡写，低头捡起台阶上的烟盒，丢进垃圾桶，看着日向这一系列动作的木吉愣了半天，才若有所思道：

“日向，你之前不吸烟，是因为我讨厌苦味？”

“哈？！当、当然不是！你别那么自我意识过剩啦！大白痴！”

迟钝的木吉竟能读懂他的想法？日向慌张地否认，连退几步，木吉就笑吟吟地追过来，搂住日向的腰。

今晚是阴天，天空上一颗星星都看不到，但此刻的木吉眼中似乎闪烁着点点星光，似乎只要接触到这种视线，整个人都会深陷其中，于是日向沉醉在木吉的热吻中，甚至忘记了近半个月的不安和今天到此的目的。

「なりたい未来言葉にして、一歩一歩近づいてく……」（注1）

木吉的手机突然响了起来，但他完全没有接听的打算。

日向喘息着推开了木吉。

“你的电话……”

“不用管它。”木吉又贴了过来，日向却坚持说如果是要紧事就不好了。

于是在日向的敦促下，木吉不情愿地犹犹豫豫着接起电话，日向听不到电话那边的声音，不过木吉很快就慌张地回了句“过一会儿我再打回去”，然后挂断了电话。

他支支吾吾的样子实在让人怀疑，日向想起了跟木吉一起挑选戒指的年轻女孩。

“木吉，你……是不是有什么事瞒着我？”日向咬了下嘴唇，鼓起勇气问道。

“呃……我以后会跟你解释。”木吉心虚地吞了下口水，日向立刻冷笑了几声。

刺眼的戒指，欢笑的女人，可疑的电话……这些都要以后再解释？

就算木吉的形象跟渣男完全不搭边，处于恋爱脑状态的日向只能想到“外遇”一词，他咬咬嘴唇，甩下一句“想分手就直说啊大白痴！”后就飞速逃离此处。

然后，跟恋爱电视剧剧情不同的是，身为男主角之一的木吉并没有追上去，而身为另外一个男主角的日向不断在心里骂着“怎么还不追上来解释”并放慢了脚步，回到公寓后瘫倒在床上。

就算日向说了木吉想分手可以直说，但他根本不想听到木吉的分手宣言，所以决心逃避一阵的日向在回家之后立刻跟公司请了病假并关上了手机。

如果等待了十年才降临到自己身上的爱情只是昙花一现，那日向宁愿一切都是梦一场。

在关机宅在家里的第四个晚上，日向的门铃才开始响个不停，他既期待又害怕，于是干脆继续躺在床上挺尸，可是邻居却跑到走廊大骂扰民，日向只好紧张地缩着肩膀，挪动到玄关开门。

出现在门口的那个不停按门铃的人不是木吉。

“呃，您是不是敲错门了？”日向疑惑地打量门口醉醺醺的男人，正要关门，男人的脚就隔在了门缝中。

“我就是来找你的。”

“但我不认识你。”日向干脆放弃了敬语，他现在烦都快烦死了，哪有闲心应付一个不认识的醉汉。

“是啊，你跟我睡了的那天，你根本不肯告诉我你的名字。”男人苦笑着凑近日向，喷出来的气息全是酒味，他见日向下意识后退，趁机拉开门冲进来抓住了日向的肩膀。

“放开我。”

“我好不容易找到你，你觉得我会放开吗？今晚我就让你好好认识认识我，日向君。”男人眯起眼睛，手摸向日向的腰后，在日向推开他之后直接把他按在了玄关的地板上。

“我说了放开我！我要叫警察了！”

“为什么很久都不去喝酒了呢？我可是一直在等着你，要不是前几天在百货公司看到你，我是不是再也见不到你了……”男人按住日向的手腕，扑鼻的酒气熏得日向咳嗽起来。

“……你跟踪我？”日向狠狠瞪着对方，他自认为姿色平平，睡过一晚的男人不可能眷恋着自己，可眼前的男人却说一直在等他。

日向睁大眼睛看着他根本记不得的男人。

“为什么？我并没什么魅力吧？你何必做这种事？”

男人怔了一下，自嘲地干笑几声。

“我们这种人，想谈场恋爱本来就不容易，”男人注视着日向的眼睛，“所以要是有了心动的对象，不拼劲全力争取他，不是太可惜了吗？”

“但我们只睡了一次，所以……”

日向的争辩还未出口，就被男人激动地打断了。

“啊是啊！我那晚问你叫什么名字，你不肯说，我告诉你我的名字我的职业我的住址……可你完全没有听进去！我还在找笔和纸写联系方式给你的时候，你就离开了！”

男人愤恨地盯着日向的眼睛。

“我倒想知道为什么酒吧里那么多男人我就单单看上你了！说这种话我也觉得很丢脸，可是你寂寞的样子一下子就触动了我，我就喜欢上了你，这样不行吗？很奇怪吗？！”

男人的胸部剧烈起伏着，眼眶通红，虽然压着日向却什么出格的事情都没做，只是痛苦地凝视着日向的脸。

“……我……”日向张张嘴唇，不知道该回答什么，虽然被一夜情对象跟踪了，找上门了，还推到在玄关的地板上，可日向却无法责备对方。

他说不出来喜欢上一个人的契机究竟是什么，毕竟每个人都不同，连他自己都不知道自己爱上木吉到底是在哪个瞬间……

这个男人的告白让日向感同身受了起来。

他蹙眉微笑着看向男人的眼睛。

“你叫什么名字？”

“呃……”男人似乎被日向的问题吓到了，他愣愣地看了日向好半天才结结巴巴地回答自己叫“高木良”。

“高木先生，我这次记得你的名字了，”日向语气轻柔，“我向你道歉。”

“那个、那个……”高木慌慌张张地松开手，“不用道歉，啊，抱歉，倒是我现在这样……我弄痛你了吧？”

日向刚要回答就对迈进门来的大个子目瞪口呆，看着那双大手像拎小猫一样拎着高木的后领，把高木甩到走廊的地板上。

“你对日向做了什么？”

木吉面无表情，眼睛连眨都不眨，他浑身散发着危险的气息，如同即将撕碎自己领地上侵入者的狼王，一步步逼近高木。

“木吉！你等等！”日向慌忙从地板上爬起，但木吉已经弯腰扯着高木的领子，把高木重新拎了起来，狠狠撞在墙上。

“我问你，你对日向做了什么？”木吉的眼中只剩血红。

“嘶……疼死了，”高木一脸扭曲，“你也是日向君的追求者？”

木吉冷笑，大手掐住高木的脖子，一字一顿。

“我，是，日，向，的，男，朋，友。”

高木露出了痛苦的神色，他试图转头向日向确认，可被掐到快要窒息让他只能抓着木吉的手腕挣扎。

“木吉铁平——！！！”

日向用高中时代篮球队长的气势吼着冲到木吉身边，并狠狠给了对方一记爆栗。

“日、日向？”木吉转头看向日向，眼中的血红散去，但手还是攥着高木的脖子。

“赶紧放开他！再掐下去就出人命了你知不知道！”

“哦。”木吉一脸委屈地放开了高木，他看着高木身体滑下，拼命咳嗽的时候，不高兴地瞥了日向一眼，像闹别扭的小孩一样撅起嘴。。

“他是谁啊，为什么把日向压在地上……”

“你进来我再跟你解释，”日向蹲下来，拍拍高木的肩膀，“抱歉，我们送你去医院看看吧？他是不是弄伤你了？”

“没事，”高木似笑非笑，“男朋友看到这种场景会发飙很正常，毕竟我刚才的确是把你压在地上……”

“所以你到底对日向做了什么！”木吉又气冲冲地插话，被日向一记眼刀堵了回去。

“如果你想跟我做朋友，我很乐意了解你，但你现在已经知道了我和这个残暴的大个子是……恋人关系了，”日向在提到木吉的时候脸颊红了几分，“所以，如果是以情侣身份的了解，我只能向你说句抱歉。”

“我已经知道了，”高木苦笑，“但我没有办法跟喜欢的人做朋友，那种痛苦我可承受不了。”

高木看了木吉一眼，又看向日向。

“希望你们能幸福，日向君。”

对于高木的那句无法跟喜欢的人做朋友，日向深有感触，在他回忆起苦涩的过往时，高木站了起来，瞥了木吉一眼。

“日向君怎么瘦了？”高木的语气满是埋怨。

“我会喂胖他。”木吉毫不退缩。

“总之，”高木看向起身站在木吉身边的日向，“在我找到真爱之前，我会常去‘blue’喝酒，如果他对你不好，欢迎你来找我。”

“不必了，你明天就能找到真爱，那个人肯定不是日向。”木吉满嘴酸味儿，把日向拉回玄关，迅速关上了门。

 

 

注1：木吉&日向双人角色歌《ありがとうの代わりに》的歌词

 

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

 

在“砰”的一声之后，日向就被木吉紧紧搂进怀里。

“日向……”木吉轻轻咬着日向的耳朵，“他到底是谁？该不会一直都在纠缠你吧？”

“……”日向叹了口气，不过他并不打算欺骗木吉，“我跟他睡过一次，我也没有想到他能找到这里。”

“他刚才到底对你做了什么？”木吉放开日向，扶着日向的肩膀将他转向自己。

“没什么，他只是抓着我的手把我按在地上而已，没有做别的。”日向垂下头，突然想起自己跟木吉在冷战的事情，推开木吉扭头朝房间里走。

木吉跟了上来。

“按在地上？！那不是弄痛你了吗！”

“没事，再说他不是已经被你赶出去了吗。”日向加快脚步，可木吉的腿更长，一步就追到他前面，张开手臂拦住了日向。

“那日向呢？为什么不理我？”木吉的表情在说今天他一定要问个究竟，这勾起日向痛苦的情绪，他推开木吉走进房间，在床边坐下，木吉也跟过来坐在了旁边。

“我抽不出时间。”

“可你关机了。”

“我无论如何都抽不出时间。”

“你是……生我的气了？”

日向瞪了一眼终于反应过来的木吉，口是心非：

“不敢生气，先动心的人总是很卑微。”

“不是这样的！”木吉着急地站起，在日向面前半跪下来，“我是很迟钝，可我对日向是认真的，你认识我这么久了，还不明白我是什么样的人吗？”

认为木吉在责备自己的日向冷笑道：

“是啊，我不明白，我怎么会明白？”

日向弯腰靠近木吉的脸。

“木吉先生，你跟惠子小姐联谊认识才一周就交往上床了，但跟我交往了六周都只是亲几下就算了，你要我怎么明白？”

日向笑容扭曲，仿佛吃到酸涩难咽的果子一般，痛苦地咬紧牙关。

“跟你不一样，我他妈只能对着男人勃起，你要我明白什么！”

木吉目瞪口呆的傻样让日向越来越没底气，在他想着干脆埋进被子里面装鸵鸟好了的时候，木吉像饿狼一样扑了过来。

日向被压在木吉身下，纤瘦的下巴被捏住，口腔被木吉的舌头完全占据了。

一个深吻结束后，日向躺在床上拼命补充氧气，而木吉却像没事人一样轻轻摸着日向的脸颊。

“刚才那个男人吻过你吗？”

日向怔了一下，轻轻点了点头。

“那么这样呢？他也摸过这里吗？”木吉将手伸入日向的衣服，确认着皮肤感触的同时，掌心抚过的部位也开始缓缓升温，日向忍不住颤抖起来，他紧紧抓着木吉的衣服，点点头，然后紧紧咬住。

这太奇怪了。

木吉用审讯般的语气质问着他，手却带着欲望爱抚着他的身体。

当日向的棉质休闲裤被一把拽下来时，木吉盯着他支起帐篷的内裤，将大手伸向最膨胀的顶端，用指尖玩弄。

“啊、唔……”日向捂住嘴，但木吉的另一只手却捉住了他的手，头凑到日向耳边，眯起眼睛舔咬日向的耳垂。

他顺着日向的颈线一路吮吻下去，当被日向的上衣阻拦到时，木吉毫不在意地直接隔着棉质衣料用力吮吸。

“我现在已经妒忌到发狂了，你说该怎么办呢，日向……？”

木吉舔着嘴唇，指尖在日向内裤浸湿了的顶端画着圈，笑容危险又妖艳。这样的木吉是日向从未见到过的，他不敢看木吉那双仿佛燃烧着火一般的眼睛。

“我、我怎么知道啊！”日向颤抖着撇过头，但木吉的大手立刻捏住他的脸，强迫他看向自己。

“看着我，好好看着我。”木吉的脸贴了上去，嘴唇拼命吸吮着日向的嘴唇，给了日向一个不同于平时的吻。

日向差点忘记了木吉之前温润如玉的亲吻，这种粗暴的、带有强烈占有欲的吻让日向几乎喘不过气，他的口腔被木吉狠狠蹂躏着，就连喉咙深处都被木吉侵占了，承载不下的唾液从嘴角留下，日向如同任人宰割的羔羊，被木吉随心所欲地索取着。

这个令日向窒息但兴奋不已的长吻终于结束后，他只能瘫软地靠在枕头上喘气，木吉像狗一样舔着日向的脸颊，双手撑在床上，凝视着日向湿润的眼睛。

“我不是不想跟你做，我也快憋疯了，”木吉仿佛在忍耐着内心的欲火，喉结滚动了一下，大手在日向的脸颊上摩挲着，“我好不容易才追回日向，我想要好好珍惜日向，我希望跟日向的第一次能给你留下美好的感觉……可是日向说跟很多男人都上过床，我却完全没有跟男人做过的经验，我很怕让日向失望，就去查了资料，去酒吧跟老板讨教经验。”

木吉一口气说了出来，表情从凝重转到不安。

“我其实想要慢慢来，但是……”

“大白痴……”日向叹了口气，他抽出双手用力抓着木吉的衣领，直视着木吉的双眼，声音嘶哑地吼着，“谁让你慢慢来了！我可是……喜欢了你十年啊！”

仿佛被日向式嘶吼点醒了的木吉先是愣了一下，随即便绽开木吉式傻笑，他这种中了大奖般的笑容让日向突然害羞起来，不过木吉没有给他逃走的机会，直接将自己的体重压了上去，鼻尖在日向耳朵上磨蹭。

“日向，我好爱你……”

“快点闭嘴……”

日向的胸膛因为贴在木吉的胸膛上，承受了两颗剧烈跳动着的心脏的分量，他喘不过气，手绕到木吉背后拍了两下，抱怨道“重死了”。

木吉闷哼了一声，动了下脑袋，嘴唇从日向的脸颊滑过，再次落到日向有些发肿的嘴唇上。

这一次的亲吻十分热烈，可同样很温柔，日向被木吉夺去了意识，直到那只大手轻轻揉搓着敏感的乳尖，才剧烈颤抖了一下，双手推开木吉的肩膀。

被突然推开的木吉不解地看着日向，想要重新贴过去，却被再次推开了。

“怎么了，日向？不想跟我做吗？还是我弄痛你了？”

“不是的，”日向摇摇头，用不知该如何是好的眼神看看木吉，“我想先去洗澡，呃……其实我已经三天没洗澡了，身上很臭吧？”

听到这个答案，木吉的粗眉才舒展开，像狗一样凑近闻了闻。

“上次是我担心自己臭，这次变成日向担心了，”木吉笑了，“可是我很喜欢日向的味道。”

被木吉这么说日向很高兴，可是木吉好像很在乎初夜的感觉，所以日向还是想要洗得香喷喷再做，于是木吉一边吻着日向一边撒娇着说希望做完之后再一起洗，日向终于妥协。

“男人能有什么味道，不就只有汗味臭味吗。”日向小声嘟囔，可木吉却一脸痴迷地趴在他胸口深吸一口气，大手开始揉弄日向的胸部。

他扯开日向的上衣，盯着日向小小淡淡的乳头，伸出手指碰了碰，平坦结实的胸膛立刻抖动了一下。

“好可爱……”

木吉赞叹着继续用指腹揉搓着淡色的肉粒，低头含住另外一边，日向喘息般的微弱声音在安静的卧室里回荡，仿佛是催情药剂，让木吉更加兴奋起来。

木吉用舌头勾画着乳晕的形状，反复吸吮挺立的乳尖，左手在另一边的乳头上来回揉搓，他感觉到日向的下面已经硬邦邦地贴在自己的腹部，松开唇，手指在变得滚圆的乳尖上捏了一下，日向立刻“啊”地叫了出来。

木吉看着日向湿润的眼眸和微张的嘴唇，舔舔嘴唇，帮日向把上衣和内裤也脱了下来。

“你不脱吗？”日向配合地伸着胳膊，对木吉一颗扣子都没解开十分不满。日向伸手碰触木吉的胸口，在摸到触感很好的胸肌时停了一下，指尖颤抖着移到木吉胸口的扣子上。

“日向可以随自己喜欢摸我，哪里都行。”

“哈？”日向红透了脸，用小拳拳捶木吉胸口，“你哪来的自信啊！”

虽然这样说着，但日向还是偷瞄了一眼木吉的胸部，然后自暴自弃地脱掉了木吉的衬衫，他不知道该把视线放在哪里，直到木吉的大手温柔地抚摸他的脸颊，日向才害羞着看了木吉一眼。

“好像做梦一样……”木吉的脸靠近了，仿佛永远亲不够一样亲吻着日向的额头、眼皮、鼻尖、脸颊、下巴、嘴唇，他在亲吻的时候也脱光了衣服，滚烫的身体跟日向的紧紧贴在一起。

“日向，你好可爱……”

木吉腹中没有存过太多赞美他人的话，特别是到了这种情动的时候，更是只能想到“可爱”一词，他用日向喜欢的大手狠狠揉着日向的身体，但他又害怕自己太用力会弄碎心爱的男人，于是木吉连忙放轻力度，一连在刚才碰到过的肌肤上落下几个轻吻。

称赞着日向“好可爱”的木吉胸膛还是那么结实，漂亮的胸肌和形状完美的腹肌看得日向忍不住舔了下嘴唇，他这个偷偷摸摸的小动作被木吉发觉了，于是木吉立刻笑着伸出舌头舔了日向的嘴唇。

像嬉闹般舔来舔去的舌头交缠在一起，最后还是变成了炙热的深吻，木吉的手从日向的肩膀抚摸向下，将他仔仔细细摸了个遍，最后滑到日向不断渗出前列腺液的顶端。

原本就被亲吻弄得快要融化掉的日向，在强烈的刺激下失控叫了出来。

“啊……！木、木吉……嗯……”

木吉的手指强弱交替地动着，日向的腰不由自主地颤抖起来，呼吸急促而断续。

“这样做舒服吗？”

木吉在日向的耳边低语着，而日向却移开视线不肯看他，全身都染上了樱花般的色彩。

“别问我啦……”

“为什么？我想让日向舒服，所以要征求日向的意见啊。”

“你好啰嗦。”

日向轻声骂道，木吉却笑嘻嘻地吻了下日向的脸颊。

“呐，日向，”木吉的手包裹着日向的阴茎，来回揉搓着，“如果我说，以后只让我一个人对你做这些事，你会答应我吗？”

“笨蛋吗你！”日向被突如其来的问题弄得头晕目眩，“这种问题你自己想啦！”

“我想听日向说嘛，说你以后只让我一个人看，只让我一个人碰嘛。”木吉的眼睛眨巴眨巴，像家犬一样撒娇着看着日向。

“我才不说……”日向微微撅了撅嘴唇，犹豫了一会儿，他用手按住木吉的胸口。

“……我只要你就足够了。”日向的声音沙哑而羞涩。

木吉得到了自己想要的回答。

他们已经确认了彼此的心意，确认了彼此就是对方的唯一，还有什么理由不继续下去呢？

于是木吉握住日向的大腿，将他拉向自己，让日向以门户大开的状态对着自己。

“不要！木吉！你先等等！”被吓了一跳的日向反射性地挥了挥胳膊。

但木吉已经低下头，毫不犹豫地用舌头舔舐起小小的洞口。

“啊…不……不要！木吉！你快松开……很脏啊！”日向推着木吉的脑袋，可柔软的舌头已经顺着洞口侵入，并慢慢探进里面。

日向感觉自己的里面被渐渐舔湿，肠道被舌头刺激的感觉让他只能兴奋地呻吟。

这种压抑又甜美的喘息让木吉无比兴奋，他把唾液导入日向窄窄的甬道，收回舌头，将手指探了进去。

木吉的手指很粗，骨节分明的触感让日向的背肌抽搐起来。他专心滑动手指，缓缓纾解日向内部的紧绷。

开始一收一缩的蓓蕾变得酥软松弛，木吉用手指撑开入口处的褶皱，然后将自己早就挺立的欲望对准，横驱直入。

“啊——！！！”日向失控地睁大双眼，眼睛也因灼热物体的突然袭入变得湿润。

“对不起，疼吗？我实在忍不住了，想要快点跟日向合为一体，所以……”木吉心疼地摸了摸日向的脸。

日向仰视着木吉，那张粗眉紧皱、看去相当痛苦的脸庞让他身心都柔软了下来。

“没关系，继续做吧，”日向把手覆在木吉的手上，“粗暴点……也没关系……”

日向的话给了木吉继续的勇气，他难以忍耐地伸手托住日向的腰，让自己更加深入。

转变成只有腰部浮在半空中的姿势后，日向体内木吉的坚挺碰触到的地方也随之改变。在些许刺激下，黏膜更加紧密地包覆住那里。

虽然很痛，但这么清楚地感受着木吉在他体内的变化，日向的心口暖乎乎的，软下去的前端也重新抬头。

“唔…嗯、嗯……”

脉搏怦通、怦通地激烈跳动着，木吉的欲望灼热得让日向觉得快被烫伤了。

“嗯…啊哈、啊——！！！”

日向无法立刻适应木吉的尺寸，可是跟喜欢的人做爱，身体和心都飘飘忽忽的感觉让他逐渐忘记了疼痛。被剧烈晃动的身体忍耐不住翻腾的欲望，日向伸手紧紧抓住了木吉的背。

身体渐渐放松，内侧的摩擦也变得舒服起来，使日向愉悦地从鼻子发出闷哼。

“嗯……啊、啊…唔、啊！”

他不论是身还是心，都渴望木吉到了无法自拔的地步。

“日向，好舒服…太舒服了，怎么办……”和被别的男人这样说感觉不同，听到木吉感到舒服，日向便欣喜起来。

腰部被强劲的力道剧烈地上下撼动。差一点就要抽离的性器又顶回体内，摩擦内壁带来超乎想象的强烈快感。

日向昂扬的分身被木吉的腹部来回摩擦，流下情难自禁的汁液。每一次突刺都伴随着淫糜的水声，让日向感到更加焦躁羞耻，可随着木吉动作愈来愈剧烈，他已经没有余力去想那些了。

“啊……啊、嗯……唔、木……吉——！”

木吉如打桩般狠狠挺进，坚硬灼热的性器侵略着日向的肠道，而日向只能紧紧环住木吉的颈项，拼命阻止自己身躯被激烈的动作弄散。

“……不行…！我快不行……唔啊……啊啊——！”

日向连话都说得支离破碎，木吉的呼吸也急促而絮乱。

“日向…我爱你……”

木吉吻了日向的眼角，失控地奉献自己的全部……直到日向先失去意识。

 

 

日向醒来的时候，木吉正睁大眼睛不安地死命盯着他。

“日向……你醒了！”木吉扑上去抱住日向。

“咳，你好重……”

“吓死我了，后来日向晕过去了……”木吉的眼睛湿润了，“对不起，下次我不会这么不节制了。”

“我没事，别小看我的体力啊，这次只是因为几天都没吃什么东西，才会做一次就……总之你不用道歉。”日向轻轻拍了拍木吉的头。

“几天没吃东西了？！为什么不好好吃饭呢？三餐都要健康饮食才行啊日向。”木吉的粗眉又拧在了一起。

“那是……总之跟你没关系，是我的问题。”日向别过头，伸手拿眼镜戴上，却在床头柜上看到一个陌生的小盒子。

盒子是黑色的，看起来十分精致。

“咦？那是什么？我有买过这样的东西吗？”

木吉拿起盒子笑吟吟地递给日向。

“这个是送给日向的。”木吉扶着日向让他靠在自己的肩膀上。

“给我的？”

日向疑惑地打开了盒子。

盒子里面放着一条银质项链，简洁的细链很有质感，挂坠也十分有个性，形状像是一个“木”字。

“原本我是想买戒指的，但实在不会挑这些东西，也不知道日向喜欢哪个，就拜托了公司对银饰很有研究的女同事陪我一起去了百货公司，刚好她也想为男朋友挑生日礼物，就答应了。”想起没买成戒指的事情，木吉失落地停顿了一下，“可是店员问我尺寸的时候，我才想起来我不知道日向手指的尺寸。”

“你直接问我不就好了？”

“可是无论如何我都想给日向一个惊喜，而且说不定日向会说‘不要’之类的，我就想先买别的来代替，”木吉挠挠后脑勺，“那个女同事建议我专门订做一条项链送给你，我就想送一个你看到就能想起我的东西，跟设计师商量后才做了这条项链。”

“所以这些天你都在忙这个？”日向抚摸着项链挂坠，抬眼看向木吉。

“也不全是，我向公司申请调职到东京的总公司，上面说必须完成相应的业绩才能同意。”木吉一脸歉意地握住日向的手，“我本来想等调职成功之后再跟你说的，这条项链也是昨天刚做好……日向这次很生气，我嘴笨也不会解释，所以刚拿到项链就来找日向赔罪了……”

“原来是这样，”日向终于安心下来，语调酸涩地解释道，“要不是你不肯接那个电话，态度又很奇怪，而且之前我就在百货公司看到你和女人一起挑戒指了……我才误会了。”

“咦？日向你看到了吗？”木吉有些惊讶，“那个电话是酒吧的老板打来的，就是那个肯教我怎么跟男人做能让对方舒服的好心人。”

日向在心底翻了个白眼。

“你要是再问下去，多半会被那个‘好心人’吃干抹净……”

“咦？为什么？”

“就因为你是个天然的呆子！”

木吉眨眨眼，不明白他为什么又惹日向生气了，只好讨好似地蹭了蹭日向的脸颊。

“对不起，我是呆子，”木吉拉过日向的手，“啾啾啾”地吻了几下，“跟日向做的时候，根本就没有余地思考别的事情了呢，而且日向的反应出乎意料的生涩……结果老板教的东西全部没有用到……”

“他、他到底教了你什么啊！”

日向气呼呼地质问。

原本日向的经验中基本都是背入式相关的，等对方拔出来之后就穿裤子走人，根本没玩过什么花样。

“咦？他说要找到恋人的敏感之处，要好好帮恋人做扩张，不然会受伤……呃，好像没有什么了，因为老板还没教我别的。”

“……”

日向无语地扶住额头，木吉却像软糖一样黏上他，头在日向的下巴和颈窝处蹭来蹭去。

“日向好可爱……为什么会那么可爱……”

“好痒，很痒啊木吉，松开我啦！”日向缩着脖子反抗，而看到日向露出笑容，木吉更加兴致昂扬地蹭来蹭去，两个人嬉戏了一会儿，日向终于先投降喊停。

“哈哈哈，真的……不要了木吉，我没力气了。”

“日向，找一天时间，我们去买戒指吧。”木吉心情极佳地搂住日向。

“欸？不是已经有项链了吗？”

“不行，果然结婚还是要戒指才行。”

“结、结婚！！！！谁结婚？为什么要结婚？”日向被木吉的话吓到了。

“当然是和日向啊，日向不想跟我结婚吗？”木吉理所当然地看着日向。

“不、不是，你等等，这也……太快了吧？而且我们都是男人……”日向断断续续地小声嘀咕。

“不，我认为这种事情当然要下手快才行！如果我不快点的话，日向说不定就会被抢走了，因为日向是好男人啊！”木吉一脸严肃，但视觉效果却很喜感，日向忍笑戳了戳木吉的眉毛。

“谁要抢啊，真是的……”

“明明就有！”木吉皱皱粗眉，满嘴醋味地咂咂嘴。

看着这个明明已经快到30岁，却还有着像孩子一面、笨拙又温柔的男人，日向觉得，自己已经爱他爱到发狂了。

“那你就好好加油吧，大白痴！”

日向微笑着吻上了木吉的唇。

 

END


	7. 番外：在那之后的两人

 

来东京已经有半年的时间了，但木吉还是不太适应这里的生活。

在这边工作要比在老家辛苦很多，可木吉从未感到后悔。

结婚之后，日向从自己身边消失了，那时的木吉仿佛突然跌入谷底，甚至没有心情沉浸在新婚的幸福之中。他无论怎么打听都得不到日向的消息，连去日向的家里，也被告知答应了儿子不说出去后，就被赶出了门。木吉试过很多方法打探日向的去处，最后请了私家侦探帮忙，终于拿到日向在东京工作的消息。

在这三年之中，木吉离了婚。前妻在与其他男人再婚之前曾对他说过，木吉对日向的在意要多过她太多。

“铁平最爱的人根本不是我，就算我跟你结了婚，我也没有得到完整的你。”

这种跟电视剧台词一样的对白让木吉不解。在木吉的认知中，爱情和友情本来就是分开的，可惠子坚持说如果非要木吉选择一个的话，日向一定是木吉的第一位。

于是木吉静下心来仔细思考了惠子提出的假设。

日向是自己的第一位，这只能说明自己不是个见色忘友的男人吧。但当木吉与日向在东京街头再会，并从日向口中听到了他对自己的真正感情，木吉才明白，自己把日向放在第一位，并非因为自己是个更重友情的男人。对自己来说，所谓“色”与“友”的概念根本已经合为一体了……

在东京总公司工作一个月后的某天，木吉正跟同事在公司的职员餐厅吃饭，突然有同事聊起了结婚的话题。

“最近，营业部的笹川再婚了。”

“我也听说了，据说是跟一直在一起却没有表示心意的对象重逢了呢。”

“嗯，是有那种情况呢，在一起的时候没有发现，但分开之后才发现原来彼此才是最契合的。”

“是啊，我也好想快点找到跟自己契合的对象啊！”

“和奈还很年轻嘛，不用着急。”

“可是我好想快点结婚啊，不早点下手的话，好男人会被抢光的啦。”

同事们各抒己见，木吉只是认真并快速吃光了饭菜，在去买饮料的时候才自顾自地嘀咕起来。

“在一起时没有发现，分开之后发现彼此才是最契合的……”木吉喝了一口可乐，“这不就是说我和日向吗！”

他一想到日向，兴致就条件反射般涌上来了，木吉开始继续思考刚才同事们谈及的话题。

“不早下手，好男人会被抢光，……啊！”

他突然想到袭击过日向的两个男人，以及那个叫“高木”的日向追求者，握着金属罐子的手瞬间攥紧，发出“吱啦”的声响，没喝完的饮料溅了出来，弄脏了西装袖口。

“啊！糟糕……”

木吉郁闷地看了袖口一眼，低声感叹又要花一笔钱清洗西装了，闷闷不乐地把可乐罐子丢进了垃圾桶。

自己还真是的，每次想着日向的时候就会忘记其他事情……

“是木吉先生耶。”一个年轻女孩走过来，笑着跟正在发呆的木吉打招呼。

“你好。”木吉露出微笑，低头打量着女孩，他来公司已经一个月了，但由于他是跑业务的，在公司工作的时间很少，公司同事还有很多都叫不出名字。

女孩梳着时髦的盘发，身上穿着淡粉色的职业装，看起来活泼又能干。

“哦！你是刚才在餐厅一桌吃饭的同事！”木吉终于回忆起来。

“原来木吉先生记得我啊，好高兴！”女孩子露出欣喜的笑容。

只是有印象，但名字是什么并不清楚，木吉不太明白女孩子为什么这么开心，他思考了一下，一本正经地注视着女孩。

“对了，你的那句话很正确！”木吉对这位女同事有印象，是因为正是她在餐桌上作出了“早下手”的宣言。

“咦？”女孩疑惑地睁大了杏仁眼。

“早下手是没错的！工作加油哦！”木吉给了女孩一个超标准营业专用微笑，回到自己所在的科室，拎起皮包开始了下午的工作。

在这次午餐后，木吉就将“一定要把日向娶回家”作为人生最重要的努力目标，尤其是跟日向有过初体验后，木吉更加确定了自己目标的正确性。

理由是他和日向在喜好、习惯、相处的方式，甚至在床上运动方面都绝对默契。

在跑完今天最后一个客户后，木吉按日向的指示去超市买特价牛肉。

“今晚能跟日向一起吃火锅啦！”木吉一脸傻笑着喃喃自语，在结账处排着队，被前后的顾客用打量怪人的眼光扫视了好几遍，不过木吉完全没有发现。

他一心想着快点见到日向，结好账后就飞奔了过去。

用备用钥匙开了门，木吉一边高兴地嚷着“我回来了日向！”一边气喘吁吁地放下皮包和食材，把鞋子脱下来摆放好。

“你回来了啊木吉，欢迎回来。”从厨房走出来的日向正往身上套着围裙——

一条木吉买回来的上面印着可爱小熊的围裙。

“啊——！！！日、日向——！！！！！！”

“干嘛？你就不能小点声吗，一会儿会被邻居抱怨扰民的，大白痴！”日向敲敲木吉的头，接过木吉手里的皮包和食材。

“你的头头头头头头发！”

木吉激动到口吃，眼睛睁得大大的。

眼前的日向剪掉了长发，换回了木吉熟悉的利落短发，看上去清爽了不少。

“怎么了？不过就是剪短了嘛，干嘛这么大惊小怪的？”似乎是刚剪短还有些不太习惯，日向伸手摸了摸因剪掉长发露在外面的脖子，“还是说你比较喜欢我留长发？”

日向是因为自己结束单恋的愿望实现了，才剪短了头发——得到木吉的爱当然也算结束单恋。

“长发的日向当然很可爱，可是我其实更喜欢短发的日向呢，”木吉兴高采烈地把日向搂进怀里，下巴蹭着日向的头发，“如果是短发的话，额头和脖子都能轻松亲到啦。”

“色情狂……”日向小声嘟囔，脸颊染上樱色，“你放开我啦，手里还拎着你的皮包和买的食材呢。”

“啊，我来拿吧，”木吉立刻将包和袋子接了回去，日向看着又回到木吉手中的东西，“噗”的一声笑了出来。

“那我接过来还有什么意义啊，好了，总之先把肉送到厨房吧。”

木吉提着袋子送到厨房，他把食材放在桌子上，转头看向也跟进来的日向。

“我觉得我好幸福，”木吉眯起眼睛笑了，“日向戴着代表我的‘木’字项链，穿着我买的小熊围裙，等我回家一起吃火锅，感觉我和日向就像夫妇一样！”

“夫、夫妇？谁跟你是夫妇啊！”日向脸红着查看起袋子里的食材，木吉发现日向的手正因害羞颤抖着，心口都被怜爱的感情充满了。

木吉从后面抱住了日向，下巴贴在日向的肩膀上，在日向耳边轻声细语。

“呐，日向，我们什么时候去买戒指啊？日向手上空空的我不放心啊，再说，日向就不怕我手上空空被别的女人盯上吗？”

“……”被木吉抱着的日向叹了口气，“白痴，真正盯上你的女人是不会在意你手上有没有戒指的。”

木吉的粗眉垂了下来。

日向的话没有错，可他还是希望能有些实际的东西向外表明自己和日向已经绑定了。

“不然，就直接入籍好了！”木吉的眼睛重新亮了起来，“木吉顺平……木吉顺平，你不觉得这个名字很可爱吗！”

“白、白痴啊你！”日向挣开了木吉的怀抱，“再说为什么要我改姓氏啊！”

“如果是我改姓氏，顺平你会答应入籍的事情吗？”

木吉把日向捞了回来，重新从后面抱住，紧紧黏着对方。

“顺平，也叫我的名字嘛。”木吉用鼻尖蹭蹭日向的脖子，顺便在心里把短发的好处一一赞美了一遍。

“我才不叫。”日向的耳朵红了。

“叫嘛，叫我铁平，铁——平，快点……”木吉撒娇般督促着。

“铁——心。”日向故意恶作剧叫了木吉最讨厌的称呼。

“啊！都说过不要叫这个名字，我不喜欢，就算是顺平叫我也会生气的。”木吉果然撅起了嘴巴。

“铁心铁心铁心铁心铁心铁心……”

“……”

“……铁平。”日向咬着准备捂上自己嘴的木吉的手指，红着脸小声叫了木吉的名字。

 

 

 

2013.1.31 END

2018.1.22修正


End file.
